The Red Games
by hatersgonnahate104
Summary: COMPLETE! AU: Annabeth Chase attends Goode Highschool. Every year, two rival gang leaders, Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan, choose a girl. They compete for the girl's virginity. Annabeth knows she won't get chosen, but what happens when fate decides that she does? Slowly buiding Percabeth, maybe a bit of Lukabeth. Read and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm eighteen-years-old with grey eyes and blonde hair. I only have one friend at my school, Goode High. That friend is Thalia Grace, who has spikey black hair and electrifying blue eyes.

At Goode, there are two rival gangs, the Tridents and the Kronos. The Tridents are led by Thalia's cousin, Percy Jackson, who has messy black hair and sea-green eyes. The Kronos are led by Luke Castellan, a boy with a scar on his face and sandy blonde hair with the typical blue eyes.

Every year, a game goes on between the two rival gangs. Percy and Luke would call a truce for a day and choose a girl. The next day, the game is on. The game is that either Percy or Luke has to...have sex...with the girl. The said girl is alerted that she is the target when a red card, placed by either one of Percy or Luke's cronies, is put in her locker. The poor girl is forced to constant flirting and seductions.

But there is a...condition...so to say. The boys start the game from mid-September to early-January. If the girl doesn't submit to their constant seductions, the girl stops being a target, and new girl is chosen. But if the girl subjects, either boys have their way with her, and then they throw her away, to be forgotten. I've never worried about being chosen. I mean, I'm a loser. The only girls that are chosen are the popular girls.

Some "lucky" girls are chosen to be girlfriends, at least for a short while. Take for example, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was chosen about two years ago, and she submitted to Percy within a week. They've been dating ever since. And now, this will be the last of the game, known as the 'Red Card Game', since we will be graduating this year.

But what I've heard is that something is going to change. The standards of the girl. She's supposed to be a girl who is tough, one that never had a boyfriend. I know that I fit those standards, but nothing has happened yet. So that's why I'm so laid back. Because I will never be chosen.

Oh dear God, was I wrong.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! This is my first ever author's note and my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. Please review and favourite!**


	2. No frickin way

**Chapter 1: No fricking way**

I walked back to my locker from science, sighing at the horrible experience of being Percy Jackson's lab partner. I mean, seriously? How can he be so stupid? He almost burned himself with the bunson burner. As I walked to my locker, I saw girls tentatively open their lockers, and sighing in relief when nothing came out of them. I felt awful for the poor girl who was subjected to Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan this year. I approached my locker and I felt people's eyes on me. Calmly, I opened it. I was about to smile broadly at the neat and red card-less space of my locker, but something happened.

A stupid red card floated out of it and onto the floor.

I felt numb. Slowly, I reached down and picked it up. In black pen the words 'You're next' were scrawled across the smooth surface. The numbness went away and anger replaced it. Those morons were going to regret that they chose me.

I ran into the cafeteria, looking for Thalia. I saw the familiar spikey black hair sitting at the back table. Quickly, I rushed over to it.

"Hey, Annie!" she greeted, food in her mouth. "What's up?" I plopped into the seat. Without a word, I took out the card and placed it on the table. Thalia gasped.

"No way," she muttered. "That moron wouldn't **dare**..."

"He did," I replied. feeling murderous.

"I'm gonna kill him," she murmured. I chuckled darkly.

"I call dibs, besides he's gonna be fighting for **my** virginity..."

"Chase!" a voice called. Speak of the devil. I looked. Perceus Jackson was approaching the table, a goofy grin on his face. He was wearing his usual gang attire. Cut jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue trident on it, a leather jacket, and worn-in converse. I stood up and slapped him on the cheek. The noise that was called the cafeteria silented.

"You jerk!" I cried, anger pouring into my every word. "Why me? Of all people? Why couldn't you just leave me the hell alone?" He shrugged as he rubbed his cheek.

"Jesus, Chase," he whined. "You slap hard. I'd hate to see how you punch..." I glared at him.

"Answer the question."

"You seemed like a challenge," he told me. "Besides, this is our last year. We wanted to have a challenge." I wanted to slap him again.

"Well...choose another girl," I ordered. He laughed.

"Wow, Chase...I thought you were smart! You know that I can't do that! You either have to subject to stay clean until January," he reminded me. "Besides, you and I know that you can't do that." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can't?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll let you know..." I started.

"PERCY-POO!" a very annoying, yet familiar voice called. Rachel Elizabeth Dare arrived, red hair flying.

"You promised that we'd eat lunch together!" she said in her stupid voice. Seriously, her voice was way too high-pitched. It sounded as if she had swallowed an entire can of helium for breakfast.

"Of course, babe," Percy said to Rachel, then he turned to me. "See you later, Chase!" With a wink, he was leaving, arm wrapped around Rachel.

"Like hell you will!" I shouted to his retreating back. Thalia grabbed my arm.

"Sit down Annie!" she ordered. "You're causing a scene." Then she looked at everyone in the cafeteria. "Don't just stare. EAT YOUR LUNCH!" Quickly, the noise resumed.

"Remember, all you have to do is ignore the both of them until January," she reminded me. "Then, you can be free of those jerks, Annie."

"Don't call me Annie," I muttered. The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"What do you have next?" Thalia asked.

"English."

"Hey Annabeth!" another voice called. My oh my, I'm getting popular... I looked, and to my dread, it was Luke Castellan. "Coming to English?" I just rolled my eyes and left the cafeteria.

"You never get a break, do you?" Thalia asked. I nodded sadly. Our lockers were right next to each other. I took out my stuff for English with a sigh, while Thalia took her Socials stuff.

"I guess I'll see you later," I told her, closing my locker.

"Good luck, Annabeth," she told me. We went on separate ways.

I hope that I don't kill myself during English.

* * *

**A/N **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Review and favourite!**


	3. Am I turning stupid?

**Chapter 2: Am I turning stupid?**

I walked to English class, dreading it more than usual. You see, I have dyslexia, which mean that when I read, the words float around and jumble everything up. I don't like that. But thankfully, I can read a bit more than the usual dyslexic kid. The one thing I was looking forward to in English, was the test results from yesterday.

As I walked in to English class, the noise stopped and everyone stared at me. I sighed. Is this going to happen for the next five months? I needed to sit somewhere where no one can stare at me. I spotted two desks at the back. It was usually reserved for the delinquents, but truely this was a desperate time. I quickly made my way to the back and sat down. Slowly, the stares left and the conversations resumed. The teacher, Mr Bernstien, wasn't here yet; so I took out my copy of 'The Hobbit' and tried to read it. I was getting to the part about the Trolls when someone sat down in the seat next to me. I could tell who it was without looking.

Luke Castellan.

"Hello again, Annabeth," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Woah, I just want to talk," he said, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes again.

"Or you just want to sweet talk me," I said, eyes back on my book. "I'm not going to talk." I heard Luke sigh beside me.

"What if I told you that I just want to get to know you?" he asked. I scoffed.

"Yeah, that's going to happen," I muttered, turning a page.

"Good afternoon, class!" Mr Bernstien's cheerful voice called as he waddled into the room. "I hope you're ready for your test results!" Everyone groaned. Well, everyone except me. Instead, I put my book down and stood up straight, waiting eagerly for my mark. Slowly, Mr Bernstien walked around the class, handing back the tests. Many people looked to be on the verge of crying. Soon, Mr Bernstien came to our desks.

"Excellent job, as always, Miss Chase," he muttered. Putting the paper on my desk. I looked a tthe score marked in red at the top. '130/130'. I smiled.

"I suggest that you see me after school, Mr Castellan," Mr Bernstien said to Luke. I saw the score and was truely shocked. '0/130'. Luke put his head in the hands.

"God, my dad's going to kill me," he moaned. Hermes Castellan, Luke's dad, was a huge basketball advict. He wanted Luke to stay on the team, but that would mean that he would have to get at least average marks. I looked at Luke with sympathy.

"Hey Luke," I said softly. "If you want, I could tutor you." He looked at me with surprise, his tear-filled eyes wide.

"Really?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. Then, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he repeated joyously. I was gasping for a breath of air.

"You're killing the tutor," I gasped. He let go as quickly as he hugged me.

"Sorry," he apologised sheepishly. "But...I think that you could really help me stay on the team." I smiled.

"But you must promise me something," I said. He nodded. "You're going to have to ditch the game while I tutor you." He looked like he regretted nodding before. He thought about it for a moment.

"Fine," he relented. "But Jackson can't know." I laughed.

"Trust me, if he wasn't Thalia's cousin, I wouldn't be speaking with him at all," I said. We both chuckled.

"Mr Castellan, Ms Chase," Mr Bernstein's voice called from the front. "We are starting now." I think that both of us flushed and got our notebooks out, going to take notes.

* * *

English class felt like eternity. Mr Bernstien wouldn't stop going on and on about pronouns. Seriously? Pronouns? That's eighth grade material. I walked out of class with Luke.

"So when should we meet up?" he asked, leaning on Thalia's locker. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I meant for tutoring, Annabeth. Unless you mean the other thing..." I whacked him.

"Not going to happen," I hissed, opening my locker.

"Anyways," I said, getting back to the real topic at hand. "I think that, starting tomorrow, we should meet at Starbucks after school."

"Do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. I nodded.

"I haven't taken my drivers test yet, so for now, you're going to drive," I ordered. He nodded.

"Excuse me," a voice said. "Lean **away **from my locker." I smiled. Good old Thalia. Thank God for her. It was seriosuly becoming awkward... I saw Luke stare at Thalia. She was glaring at him, clad in a 'Death to Barbie' shirt, cut jeans, and a pair of combat boots. Quickly, Luke moved away.

"See you later Annabeth!" he cried as he left. "Looking forward to the tutoring sessions!" As I waved back, I realized the extent of what I just that. I started slamming my head against my now closed locker.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered. Thalia grabbed me back.

"Stop it Annie, don't want to ruin that perfect brain of yours," she told me.

"Just one more period then I can go home," I repeated to myself.

"Yeah," Thalia said. "All you have is history with Mr Brunner, and then we can all go home. By the way, we have to go with Percy today." With that she rushed off. I opened my locker again and grabbed my history stuff, heading for class. I walked in and found one person waiting for me.

Perseus Jackson.

Oh, hell...

* * *

**A/N**

**I would like to thank playingstupid, lovetoread410, dakota845, FullyAwesomeMinercrafter, 120420yyl, Amy's Mischievous Little Owl, True marauder by heart, Summer Skye 2012 (love your name), 20Aphroditell, OtakusRule, SilverLiningOops, PJOOF16, JamieAnimeLover, NettleBird13, HG and PJO 4ever, and Artemis-gurl for favouriting/following/and reviewing. **

**OtakusRule: Yes this is Percabeth. But this will maybe take a while, I mean, I wouldn't want to fall in love with Percy or Luke straight away if I was in Annabeth's position. So yeah, the Percabeth may take time. If it wasn't Percabeth, my cousin would kill me :) Thanks for the review!**

**Please review!**


	4. Getting to know Perseus Jackson

**Chapter 3: Getting to know Perseus Jackson**

"Hey Annabeth," Percy said, sitting in a desk in the middle row. I was shocked. Percy Jackson was in a class before me, and I am usually pretty dang early. Hell, even Mr Brunner wasn't here yet!

"Hey Jackson," I replied. "Where is everyone?" He shrugged.

"Don't know, I'm usually the first one here," he told me. I quriked an eyebrow.

"You? But...I'm always the first one," I said.

"Well...I've been pretty occupied lately," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. My arms were getting heavy, so I dumped all of my things on the desk next to Percy's.

"Wait, so why are you always the first one here?" I asked, taking a seat next to him.

"Well...Socials is my favourite subject. Everything else is just a bore," he said. I found myself cracking a small smile.

"What about Math? Don't you like Math?" I asked. He scoffed. "English?"

"I have a pretty bad case of dyslexia, so next," he replied.

"Science?" I asked, he shrugged. "Foods?"

"I only like eating Food, not cooking it," he retorted. I smiled even wider.

"Drama?" I teased.

"'Juliet! Juliet!'" he cried mockingly. "Do I look like the dramatic type to you?" I laughed. He smiled goofily at me. Then I came to my senses. _Annabeth Chase, you are supposed to be ignoring them. Not making friends with them._

_Just because I'm in the game doesn't mean I can't speak to them._

_Yes it does._

_I just don't have to give myself to them. Besides, I'm not stupid._

No answer from the sane side of my brain. I had a feeling that the friendly, sympathetic Annabeth won.

"You seem like a water boy," I told him. He smirked.

"I wonder how you guessed that..." he said, stroking his chin. I chuckled. I saw him at the school pool everyday.

"Well...you seem like a seaweed brain," I said. He looked at me, shocked.

"A what?" he asked, seeming a bit miffed.

"A seaweed brain," I repeated. "I mean, besides Socials, I'm hearing you are close to flunking every subject you have." I studied him a bit more. "In fact...I should start calling you 'Seaweed Brain'." He gave me a 'don't you dare' look. Then, the second bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. I stood up, going to leave the desk open for Grover, Percy's best friend, when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Stay here," Percy pleaded. I looked at him, and hesitantly sat down. "Thanks. It's just...I might need help seeing stuff on the board. Grover doesn't even care about Socails, unless we're talking about the Ancient Greeks, otherwise he's texting his girlfriend."

"No problem," I replied, taking my stuff out. Everyone started piling in, and I prepared myself for a whole new round of the stares I've been getting all day. I saw Grover, Percy's disabled acne-covered best friend.

"Hey man, why did you give my seat away?" he asked.

"Sorry G-man, but Annabeth here," Percy motioned to me. "Insisted that she sat here." I stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. Grover rolled his eyes.

"Sure..." he muttered. "I'm sorry that you have to put up with him, Annabeth." With that, Grover went to sit next to Nico, the second in command of the Tridents. I glared at Percy.

"'Sorry G-man, but Annabeth insisted'?" I repeated murderously. Percy stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Can we please talk about this later?"

"I will kill you in the car," I muttered, preparing to take notes as Mr Brunner, the Socials teacher, arrived.

"Good afternoon class," he said.

"Afternoon," we all chorused.

"Today, I will be assigning you a project. You must choose an Ancient civilization and do a presentation on a part of it's daily routine/culture," he told us. "And I have assigned partners for you." A few people groaned and I rolled my eyes. I was fine with whatever partner I got...as long as it wasn't Percy.

"Annabeth Chase," Mr Brunner said, already calling out names. "You will be with Percy Jackson." I groaned and slammed my head against my desk. Mr Brunner decided not to comment.

"Hey partner," Percy said cheerfully next to me. I straightened up.

"What civilization do you want to do?" I asked, getting straight to business.

"How about...Greece?" he replied, waiting for my approval. I nodded.

"Sure," I replied. "I have tons of Ancient Greece books at home."

"That's cool, me too!" he said, raising his hand for a high five. Inside, I laughed at how childish that was. Well...it **was **Percy Jackson. I tentatively slapped my hand against his.

"So, when should we meet up?" he asked.

"Let's start today, at your house," I replied. He nodded. As we started working on the outline for the project, I realized something.

I was getting to know Percy Jackson, like an aquaintance.

I was also getting to know Luke Castellan like an aquaintance.

The two of them are competing for my virginity.

This whole 'nice guy' thing could be a disguise.

They would warm up to me, and then BAM! I lost the game.

I had let my guard down too far this time.

I needed a battle plan.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks to Happygirl207, dreamscholar, Book3, SailorMoonAddict, Scaket, Poseidon's Favourite Girl, Crisscolferklaine (I support Klaine too!), Luna082, ThaliaAndNicoForEver, hilameoded, XxbethamphetaminexX, Percylia22, Beaulover, MushuThePwerful, MegJackson, PJOOF16, Lifeisgreat1537, Abby Wilson, Anonymous, SilverLiningsGirl, chey1235 for reviewing/following/favouriting!**

**PJOOF16: Thanks! I know that as a fanfic reader, I hate to be left hanging. I get into rage mode when good books don't get updated in a while.**

**Crisscolferklaine: 1) I love the nickname and 2) I always update when I have an idea. I'll update a lot, I promise!**

**chey1235: Thanks for loving it! I'll update a lot, don't worry :)**

**SilverLiningsGirl: Thanks for liking the story! If you keep reviewing, you'll get a shout out every chapter!**

**MushuThePowerful: Thanks! I know it's kinda different than your usual Percabeth story. **

**Anonymous: I will keep reviewing, I am loving writing this story.**

**Abby Wilson: Hahaha thanks :) I'll post as much as I can with finals coming up :P**

**Lifeisgreat1537: I was hoping that it was interesting. Thanks for liking!**

**Please review! Reviews make me smile! :)**


	5. Friendship? Maybe

**Chapter 4: Friendship? Maybe...**

English went past like a flash. Percy and I had already decided that we were going to study the gods. Well, two gods in particular. Posiedon and Athena. Two completely different gods studied by two completely different people. Oh the irony...

"So, we're working at my house today, right?" Percy asked as the bel rang. I put my stuff in my bag.

"Yeah," I replied, zipping the bag up. "But we can't work on it tomorrow." A confused look came on Percy's face.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm tutoring someone," I replied vaguely.

"Who?" he asked.

"Luke," I replied. A dark look flashed over Percy's face as we stood up.

"You have to stay away from him Annabeth," he told me. "He's dangerous." I scoffed. We walked out of the classroom.

"Technically, so are you," I replied. "I mean both of you want to get in my pants." He gave a me a look. I didn't know how to describe the emotion in the one look. Sadness? Regret? Something along those lines...

"I don't really want to compete in the games this year," he admitted. "I just wanted to study and get good grades, get into a good uni. But then Luke came along..." He trailed off into a string of curses.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain," I told him. "I'll keep an eye out for myself. I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself." This Percy was so different than the one that I confronted in the cafeteria. This one was less...douche-y, and more fun.

"Hey guys," Thalia said as we approached her. "Ready to go?" We nodded. Thalia eyed us. "There's something different here..." she snapped her fingers. "Oh, I know! You're not constantly jumping down each other's throats." I chuckled.

"I guess we bonded over the Socials project a bit," I said, opening my locker and dumping some stuff into it. Thalia groaned.

"Socials project?" she asked. "Brunner hadn't assigned it to our class yet. He probably will tomorrow though. God, I hate homework."

"Stop your whining," I said, closing my locker and slinging my backpack back over my shoulder. "Let's go." The three of us walked out to the student parking lot. Thalia's car was a beat-up truck, probably from the eighties. She loved it though, called it her 'baby' for years before I convinced her that it was creepy as hell.

"I call shotgun," Percy said. I shrugged. Thalia looked at me, shocked.

"I thought you were going to fight him for the front seat," she said. "Probably beat the crap out of him, making me stop at the ER." I shrugged, Percy laughing.

"Yeah, like Annabeth here could beat me up," he chuckled. I shot him a glare.

"I'd like you to know that I was a black belt in Tae Kwon Do before I quit," I told him. "I still remember the moves." Percy nodded in respect.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Chase," he muttered. I smiled, climbing into the back seat, Thalia and Percy in the front. As we drove out of the parking lot, Thalia turned on the radio. Heavy metal blasted through the speakers.

"Thalia," Percy said. "What is this crap you listen to?" If Thalia could take her hands off the wheel, she would've shot a glare so mean it could scare away the devil.

"It's called music," she retorted. "Heard of it?" Percy snorted.

"Please. I would rather listen to my mom's opera tracks," he told her. I stifled a laugh at the sight of these two.

"Opera? Even worse than heavy metal," Thalia scoffed. I gave her a look.

"Hey! I listen to opera," I said.

"Yeah, and you think that Mozart is the best musician ever, your point here doesn't matter here," Thalia said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"You listen to opera?" Percy asked, looking behind at me. I shrugged.

"My mom does, well did, after twelve years, you get used to it," I replied. Speaking about my mom brought back bad memories. Mom, Dad, and I were on a vacation trip to Greece when she got killed in a freak accident. And now, I was stuck with my stepmom and two half-brothers. I didn't mind the half-brothers, but boy, did I despise the stepmom.

"Did?" he asked. Thalia shot him a quick warning look, which he ignored.

"She died in a freak accident," I told him, fighting the tears that always came when I thought or talked about the accident. I had only been seven years old...

"I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. The heavy metal kept blasting and it was quickly giving me a headache.

"Thals, please turn that damn music off!" I snapped. "It's giving me a headache." Quickly, Percy turned it off. Silence filled the air. I remembered to send a text to my dad.

_Over at a classmate's. Doing a project. I'll be back before 6. -A_

_Okay. Have fun. -Dad_

I turned the phone off. We came in front of an apartment block.

"We're here," Thalia announced. Percy and I quickly scrambled out of the car.

"Bye Thals, thanks for the ride," I said. She nodded and drove off. I looked at the sort of run down apartment place. Percy led me into the building and into his apartment. It was lovely. Cosy, nice, comfortable. It felt homely. My house just felt suffocating.

"I like your place," I said. I studied the blue wallpaper and the blue carpet.

"I know, it's very...blue," he said, scratching the back of his neck. I turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah. It is," I said. "I like it." Smiling, Percy rubbed his hands together.

"Shall we start on the project?"

* * *

A few hours later, we were halfway finished with the project. What we were doing was the relationship between the two gods and their differences.

"You know what I find funny?" I asked softly. Percy looked at me.

"What?" he asked. I gave a little giggle before I explained.

"We used to have a rivalry...well we sort of still do... Anyways, our parents are also called Poseidon and Athena, and their two children have a sort of rivalry." He smiled at my little observation.

"Top marks," he said to me. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Annabeth, it's past 6. Where are you? -Dad_

I checked the time. It was 6:30.

"Shit," I swore. "I was supposed to be home by 6." I stood up, packing my stuff back into my bag.

"You should've told me that you were supposed to be home by 6," he told me. I smiled at his concern.

"It wasn't really that important," I told him. He chuckled and led me to the door.

"Do you want me to drive you?" he asked. I shook my head. I needed to stay away from Percy Jackson and other...people for a while. I had think up my battle plan.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," I said, opening the door to step out.

"Wait, Annabeth," he said. I turned around, a questioning look on my face.

"Yes?" I asked. He swallowed.

"Are we friends?" I thought about that for a moment.

"Maybe." With a wave, I left, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Aren't I just amazing? Three updates in one day! LOL. JK. But in real seriousness, I might not be able to update as much as I like. You know, finals and all. By the way, please review if you would like Thalia to end up with Luke or Nico. I have mixed feelings about both pairings :/**

**Also, thanks to: Book3, PoseidonGirl23, Guest, Athena's gray owl, JamieAnimeLover, fanficrulz1, vball17girl, Meghanromeara for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

**Book3: I was hoping that the story was interesting. And I know how you feel. I'm reading one fanfic about the TV series 'Sherlock' and I can't seem to study, I must check for updates :P. But anyways, I will always keep updating fast, no worries.**

**PoseidonGirl23: Thanks for loving the story! And I am glad that it's one of your favourites! Don't worry, Percabeth will conquer in the end. **

**Guest: Trust me, I will keep updating. And I feel very happy that I wrote one of the few fanfictions your like. Means a lot to me! :)**

**Athena's gray owl: I can't wait to read your reaction when the story gets to it's climax! X). Thanks for reviewing!**

**JamieAnimeLover: Oh, Seaweed Brain's up to something alright. But unfortunately, I cannot reveal his plans LOL. I love your sign off by the way.**

**Please review! Reviews make me smile. :)**


	6. My Battleplan

**Chapter 5: My battleplan**

I walked out of Percy's apartment building out into the cold air. There was something wrong with me, something wrong with my brain. In reality, all I had to do is ignore the both of them, not even bothering to become friends with them. But I did, and now I was more involved in the game than I ever wanted to be. I had no choice with Percy, but I could've stayed platonic with him, not exactly laughing at his sometimes stupid jokes. I had a huge choice with Luke. I didn't have to tutor him, but I offered to. And I can't back out now, not after seeing his test score.

How stupid can one be to get 0/130? I sighed. I probably had a lot of work to do with that guy.

I started heading to my house, which was actually only three blocks away from Percy's. I started deducing what I had learned about the two rivals in the short span of the day.

Percy Jackson, my age. Black messy hair, sea-green eyes. Funny, a happy-go-lucky guy. Has a nice mom. Thalia's cousin. Father, Poseidon Jackson, died in a sea accident. Wants to become a marine biologist. Loves Socials.

Luke Castellan, my age. Blond hair, blue eyes (of course). Sort of serious, but can occasionally have a joking side. Father is Hermes Castellan, head of the athletics board. On the basketball team. Fails at English.

It's weird, I used to (I sorta still do) hate Percy. But yet, I know more about him than Luke. Why is that? What makes that Seaweed Brain so interesting? His multipile personalities. One day, he's an ass, the next he's this extremely funny guy. I never thought I would think of Percy Jackson in this way. Like a friend.

_He's not a friend, Annabeth. He's trying to take away your virginity. Luke too._

_I don't give two damns about Luke. It's Percy that I'm worried about. _

_Think._

My subconsious left me with that one word. Think. Thinking was good. Thinking was safe. I needed to think to live. Then how come I can't think? I'm in the middle of a game with two boys here. I was no longer the prize, I was a contestant. Both boys must have a battleplan.

Why couldn't I think of one? I needed to think about how long I'm going to tutor Luke, and how fast I was going to finish the project with Percy. Think...

I kept walking, getting close to my house. In fact, I could see the outline of it. I thought and thought. Then, I got it.

_I'm normally not this cruel. But...I'm going to have to make them fall in love with me. Then...crush them. _

I would hate for that to happen to me. The golden rule clearly stated to "treat others the way you want to be treated". But this was desperate measures.

The truth is: I'm actually playing at their level. I've heard from other targets, and one of them said that they make the girl fall in love with one of them, and not matter how hard the girl tried to resist, they always did fall in love.

It was time to fight fire with fire.

I had came home by the time I figured that out. Grabbing my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Annabeth?" my dad called.

"I'm home!" I cried back. My dad came out. Fredrick Chase. Greying blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We got carried away on the project," I replied.

"You could've called." Crap. No excuse.

"My phone died," I lied. He sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Do you want dinner?" he asked, changing subjects. I started going to my room.

"No," I called. "They gave me food." I walked into my room and slammed the door. Quickly, I got ready for bed. I stared at myself in the mirror. Blonde hair in bouncy curls. Gray calculating eyes. No makeup. That might have to change starting tomorrow. I would also have to alert Thalia about my plan tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

I jumped into bed, pulling the sheets up around me.

My plan goes into action tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you're still reading this, you are not sick of it yet. LOL. Anyways, I will always post one chapter in the morning. Maybe one in the afternoon or in the evening. **

**I would like to thank: Luna082, hambakhachana, lemonlimeee, Moon knight rulz, SARAH D P, SilverLiningsGirl for reviewing/following/favouriting.**

**SARAH D P: Thalia and Luke? I was thinking of that before. It would make sense in a way. And thanks for saying that I've potrayed the characters right. I've been worrying. Thanks for reviewing!**

**lemonlimeee: Thanks! I hope you like the battleplan!**

**SilverLiningsGirl: Thalia and Nico? I must admit they might make a cute couple :) Thanks for understanding the stress of the week before finals!**

**Please keep those reviews coming! They make me smile!**


	7. Phase 1: Be more friendly Part 1

**Chapter 6: Phase 1: Be more friendly Part 1**

I sat in Math, the one class I have without Percy or Luke. I was writing my battle plan out, trying to make it fool-proof. I hadn't listened to the teacher, mostly because I already knew what to do. I had set four stages, not that I had a long time to execute the plan anyways.

_My battle plan_

_1) Be more friendly: **September **_

_2) Dress differently, get more "flirty" (ask Thalia for people who could help): **November to early December**_

_3) Get at least **one **of them to be your boyfriend and fall in love with you (good luck): **mid-December to mid-January**_

_4) Break the boyfriend's heart and celebrate with pizza night with Thals: **end of January**_

_**Priorities for now**_

_**1) Target one boy**_

_**2) Ask for help**_

That was all I came up by the end of class. I couldn't think. I kept thinking about how cold-hearted this was. I mean, it's a brilliant plan (well, of course, it **was **my plan), but this just makes me swoop down to their level. The bell rang and I stood up, quickly packing all the stuff away. I walked out of the Math room, thinking hard about which boy to choose.

"Hey," Thalia said, coming up to me. "Have you devised your devious plan?" I nodded and handed her the piece of paper that I stuffed in my pocket. She read through it, eyebrows raised.

"How is it?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Well...it's not bad. A bit more details and it would be in tip-top shape," she replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're not mad that I might end up breaking your cousin's heart?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I do," she replied as we started walking to our lockers. "But, you know...he'll get over it."

"And speaking of the falling in love part," I said. "Do you know anyone that could help me?"

"Well, there's Piper and Silena," Thalia told me. Piper was Jason, Thalia's little brother (who was is Percy's little gang)'s girlfriend. Silena was Charles Beckendorf's girlfriend. Silena and Piper were the half-sisters, daughter of the supermodel Aphrodite McLean.

"True," I replied. "Do you think they will be willing to help?" I asked. We had arrived at our lockers.

"Probably," she answered, taking out her History books. "I mean, Silena does love drama. I'm sure Piper will too, she considers you as a sort of role model." I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little flattered as I took out my Science textbook. "She does?" Thalia nodded.

"She thinks that you're tough, she wants to be tough. She doesn't want to be Daddy's little princess anymore," she answered. I smiled. It was nice to know that you were a role model, even though you were planning a plan worth of the Devil.

"You have History with Silena, right?" I asked.

"I'll ask her to bring Piper to meet us at lunch," she replied. I nodded and closed my locker, which had been open for far too long. The shrill of the bell warned us all to go to class. I waved to Thalia as I walked towards the Science class. I felt a flutter in my stomach as I thought of sitting next to Percy again. He really was nice when he was away from Rachel.

* * *

I walked into Science, feeling anxious. This was when Phase One would begin. Percy waved me over. Thank God that the staring and whispering phase was over, it usually was within a day.

"Hey," I said, sitting in the chair next to his.

"Hi," he replied.

"How are you?" I asked tentatively. How would he react to this? I usually just greeted him with a "Jackson", and ignored him for the rest of the day. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Good," he replied, sounding a bit suspicious. "You?" I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess." Silence enveloped us, neither of us adapting to the change of actually talking cordially. The last bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. Mrs Gardner, Thalia's friend Katie's mother, stood from her desk.

"Today, we are dissecting a sheep's eyeball," she told us. I groaned. I knew that 8th GRADERS were doing the same things. "So, I want everyone one of you to draw me a complete diagram of the dissected eyeball and hand it in by the end of the class." I closed my eyes. God, I hope Percy doesn't become a huge Seaweed Brain as we did this. "One partner go get the eyeball." Then, she turned back to the laptop on her desk.

"I'll get the eyeball," I told Percy. He nodded and I stood up and went to the one of the mini-fridges labeled 'GRADE 12' and opened it. There were a variety of dead things in there. Frogs, toads, crows, just some birds, I think I saw a cat in there too... I discarded that thought and walked back to the lab table. Percy had already put rubber gloves on and a pair was just waiting for me. A scalpel was already there.

"I'll dissect it," Percy said. I let him. I mean, he's a gang leader. He would know how to know a scalpel right? Or am I just stereotyping? I had reached into my bag to look for a pencil and a piece of paper when I heard a 'gush' and a muttered curse. I looked up. The scalpel went right through the eyeball and was now lodged in the desk. I straightened up, my eyes wide.

"What did you do?" I asked, horrified. _There goes your perfect Science mark, Annabeth..._ Percy shrugged.

"I just looked at what the instructions on the board said," he told me "innocently". Fuming, I looked at the board.

_Instructions for dissection_

_1) Cut gently down the middle_

I looked back at Percy, glaring. "It says to 'cut gently down the middle'! Not to stab the thing in the pupil!" I raged. Percy put his hands up.

"Woah, Annabeth, chill," he told me. "I'll get another eyeball."

"THERE ARE NO OTHER EYEBALLS!" I screamed. I started hitting him in the chest. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN?!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN!" he yelled back. "IT'S NOT THE END OF THE WORLD, ANNABETH! IT'S JUST A SIMPLE MISTAKE! WE CAN FIX IT!" I glared profusely at him.

"'A SIMPLE MISTAKE'?! YOU RUINED THE EYEBALL! THE SCALPEL IS STUCK IN THE DESK!" He glared back.

"NO IT ISN'T!" he retorted, reaching for the scalpel with one hand. He pulled. It didn't come out. He frowned and grabbed it with two hands. He pulled. Still no luck.

"It's stuck," he said simply.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID IDIOT!" I yelled. Then I slapped him. It hit his flesh with a loud 'smack'.

"YOU BIT-" Percy started.

"MISS CHASE! MR JACKSON! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!" Mrs Gardner barked. My eyes widened and the rage left in an instant, fear replacing it instead. No...no... I had never visited the principal's office, nor did I have any plans to.

But apparently, now I did.

Dejectedly, I walked out of the room, my head hung in shame.

"Mom's gonna kill me," Percy muttered. I looked up at him. We were walking to Mr D's office.

"Why?" I asked, trying to feel sorry.

"This is the third time this week that I've been to the principal's office," he explained. I paled. Three times? A WEEK? Wow. I would be killed by my dad. I probably wasn't going to survive today.

"Oh," I just muttered. We entered the office, and the secretary, Mrs Iris, sat at the desk.

"Yes?" she asked us.

"Hi," I aid, shuffling uncomfortably. "We're from Mrs Gardner's class..." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"We were sent from Mrs Gardner to see Mr D," Percy finished. I shot him a grateful look. Mrs Iris looked at us, appraising us.

"And I believe that this is not an entirely happy visit?" she asked. I nodded sadly. She stood up. "Follow me." She took us to Mr D's office. She knocked on the closed wooden door.

"Yes?" a voice called.

"Mr D, there are two students here sent from Demeter's class," Mrs Iris informed Mr D.

"Let them come in," he replied. Mrs Iris opened the door and closed it behind us as we entered. I saw Mr D, someone who I don't really see very much, and he purely disgusts me. He was sitting in his chair, feet on his desk, wearing a leopard print shirt that showed the monstrosity called his stomach.

"Sit," Mr D ordered. Percy and I sat down. "Peter Johnson, good to see you again." I could hear Percy grinding his teeth together next to me.

"My name is _Percy_...sir," Percy said from between his teeth. Mr D rolled his eyes and looked at me curiously. "Never seen you here before." I cleared my throat.

"Annabeth Chase, sir," I replied, tucking a curl behind my ear.

"So Peter," he said. "Annabelle," _Annabeth. _"What have you two done?"

"Well," I started to say.

"She didn't do anything sir," Percy cut in. I shot him a look. "It was all me, and Annabeth didn't have anything to do with it." Mr D looked between us with a frown on his face.

"And what exactly have you done, Parker?" he asked, taking a sip from the can of Diet Coke on his desk.

"I...destroyed school property," Percy replied. Mr D raised an eyebrow.

"Very well," Mr D said. "Detentions. Two weeks Johnson. I also want you to pay for the damage." Percy nodded solemnly.

"Now, get out," Mr D said, waving us out. I stood up and walked out, looking at Percy the entire time.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," I told him as we were in the hallways.

"I know," Percy said. "It's just that..." He looked at me.

"It is my fault," he continued. "And believe it or not, I want us to be friends." My eyes visibly widened.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I cleared my throat, confused about where that left my plan. "Well...I guess that...I want to be friends too." He gave me a wide smile.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he told me. "Now I have to go. I'm meeting Rachel." He gave me a quick hug and left me standing in the hallway like an idiot.

I'm in some deep trouble.

* * *

**A/N **

**Wow. I've been getting TONS of emails since I last updated to tell me to update more. I'm truly sorry that I broke my promise of updating at least twice a day. But anyways, the emails made my day :)**

**Thanks to: Guest(s), Bluewater7, leiras, Rachel Elizabeth dare317, hermione-piper magical warrior, Crisscolferklaine, hambakhachana, PJOOF16, XxbethamphetaminexX, TeamValdezForever, OtakusRule, Athena's gray owl, dreamchaser31lucky, SilverLiningsGirl, Princessash247, somebody, hsw99, Boomboomshark8, luv2write12234, JamieAnimeLover, Bookluver132, crystal96429, Summer may last forever, hb15, Goddess of fear, Corky04, ImmaNerd98 for favouriting/following/reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Crisscolferklaine: I probably will end up doing Thalia and Luke. I don't know why, but I can totally see them as a couple. Besides, it would make Annabeth's job easier, don't you think?**

**hambakhachama: Thanks!**

**PJOOF16: I know, cruel Annabeth. I'm just so sick of the other fanfics of Percy dumping Annabeth and breaking her heart. C'mon people, let's give Annabeth some girl power here! LOL. JK. Thanks! Love you too XD haha!**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: No Thalico? I probably won't add any. I think that Nico should get a different girlfriend. Might make an OC...**

**OtakusRule: You asked, I answer. I hope that the one Seaweed Brain antic in this one was good enough. Trust me, there will be more to follow. A lot more.**

**Athena's gray owl: Thank you!**

**dreamcatcher31lucky: Thanks! And don't worry, I won't hurry up the "falling-in-love process". It does take a while, I know. **

**SilverLiningsGirl: Trust me, it's Percabeth!**

**Princessash247: Thanks! I was hoping that people thought the idea was good! It's gonna be a while to actually write falling-in-love in an Annabeth-y like way.**

**somebody: Thanks!**

**hsw99: Thanks! I used to hate reading AUs too, but hey, now I'm writing one! X)**

**luv2write12234: Thanks! I'm really happy!**

**JamieAnimeLover: Nico and Thalia? Maybe. I don't really know. I always thought that Luke and Thalia might have a bit more...spark. I'm thinking of putting a poll up for this question.**

**Please keep reviewing! And be sure to put your opinion on Luke/Thalia or Nico/Thalia or Luke/OC or Nico/OC! I'll have a poll up! **


	8. Phase 1: Be more friendly Part 2

**Chapter 7: Phase 1: Be more friendly Part 2**

I was sitting in the cafeteria, at the usual table in the back, waiting for Selena to show up with Piper. Thalia was eating a hamburger from the school cafeteria while I just chewed on a piece of celery I packed.

"Where are they?" Thalia muttered. I shrugged.

"Beats me," I replied. We waited in silence some more. I got lost in my thoughts, Percy's words echoing in my head.

_Believe it or not, I want to be friends._

At first, I didn't believe it. I thought it was a scheme to win the game, which he didn't know I was also playing. But I saw the honesty and sincerity in his eyes. He truly wanted to be friends.

And I found myself wanting to be friends with him too.

I groaned and hit my head against the table.

"Annabeth," Thalia said, concerned. "What's wrong?" I sighed and looked up.

"I want to be friends with Percy Jackson," I told her. Her eyebrows raised.

"And?" she asked, motioning for me to continue. I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean 'and'?" I replied with a question. She rolled her eyes.

"And how is that bad?" she elaborated on her question. I sat there and thought.

_He's dangerous. Gang leader, right? I heard that he's been in jail a few times too, shoplifting or something. _

**_But, he's such a nice guy._**

_'Nice guy'? For heavens sake! He's trying to defile you._

**_I can tell that he doesn't want to. He just wants to be friends, and he hates this game._**

_Yeah, right. He hates this game. Then why is he still playing it?_

**_Luke probably pressured him._**

_Hmm. But he has Rachel, what kind of douche cheats on his girlfriend, in public, as a game with an opposite gang's leader?_

**_...I don't know_**

_Besides, we have a plan. Let's stick to it. _

**_Fine._**

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked, waving a hand over my face. "Annabeth!" Irritated, I grabbed it.

"What?" I hissed.

"Silena and Piper is here," she replied. I looked. Piper and Silena were complete opposites. Silena was wearing designer clothing, and a crap load of make-up. Piper, on the other hand, was wearing cut up jeans, a simple t-shirt with an army jacket over it, and combat boots. While Silena's hair was long and silky, Piper's was short and choppy.

"Hi guys!" Silena greeted as she and Piper sat down at our table.

"Hey," Thalia and I replied.

"So, what did you need my help with?" she asked. Piper gave her an irritated look and nudged her.

**"Our **help with," Piper corrected. Silena just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Silena replied, waving a hand around. Thalia and I exchanged looks.

"Anyways," I said, starting the conversation. "I came up with a brilliant plan to help me survive this stupid game Luke and Percy are playing." Piper looked excited, while Silena looked at me sadly.

"I don't know if you can avoid them," Silena told me. Thalia snorted.

"Trust me, that was her plan before this. An hour and a half after, she decided that she was going to tutor Luke in English, and actually be friends with Percy," Thalia informed them. Piper chuckled, while Silena started laughing.

"**Anyways**," I said, signalling that I needed their full attention, something that Mrs Gardner does. "Here's my plan." I handed them the sheet of paper. Together, they scanned it.

"And...you want **our **help for the beauty part?" Piper asked. I nodded. She looked uncertain.

"I think that **I **should do the beauty part," Silena said. "Piper could help you with the 'falling-in-love' part. Jason has a more prominent role in the Tridents than Charles." I looked at Piper for approval. She nodded.

"So, what do you want me to do for the first stage?" I asked her.

"Well," Piper replied. "The best thing for you to do is to listen to both of their concerns and laugh at their jokes. Occasionally throw one in there, too."

"So, do that for a whole month?" I asked for clarification. She nodded.

"But get a bit more friendly every month, ask if you want to study together, go hang out on the weekends, etc. Just ease yourself into that role," she added. I nodded slowly. That can't be too hard, right?

"Just keep wearing what you're wearing around this stage," Silena told me. I nodded.

"I think that we should have a meeting every two weeks, just to see how the plan is going," Thalia put in. We all hummed in agreement. The bell rang, ending lunch. We all stood up, slinging our backpacks over our shoulders. Silena and Piper waved goodbye and went to their lockers, while Thalia and I walked to ours.

"I don't know if I could do this, Thals," I told her. She gave me a look.

"Listen, if you can make friends with **me, **then you can do this," she reassured me. I gave her a small smile of thanks. We got our stuff for our different subjects and parted ways.

* * *

As soon as I entered English class, I saw Luke in the desk at back, where we sat last time. With a sigh, I walked over. I dumped my backpack on the floor next to my desk and sat down.

"Hey, Luke," I greeted, taking my stuff out.

"Hi," he said. "Unfortunately, I have to cancel on tutoring today." I looked at him, surprised.

"Why?" I asked. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, the coach decided that we should have another basketball practice after school," he informed me. I mused over this. Then an idea struck me.

"How about we tutor every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at lunch?" I asked. He nodded.

"So, today's Tuesday...so tommorow at lunch? I guess I could," he replied.

"You know where I usually sit, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Meet there." A silence fell upon us two. **_Wow, being friends is harder than I_****_thought_****...**

"How are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Luke asked, snapping out of lalaland.

"How are you?" I repeated. He groaned.

"My dad's working me to the bone. He wants me to practice for three hours every day," he told me. My eyes widened.

"**Every day**?" I asked. "Wow." He nodded. "That's...awful."

"Anyways," he said, switching subjects. "I heard you got sent to the principal's office today, I was pretty shocked when I heard." I groaned.

"Don't remind me of that awful experience," I muttered.

"How did you like our beloved Mr D?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I have never talked smack about any teacher or faculty member," I replied. "But he is absolutely disgusting." He laughed.

"He used to drink alcohol, but then he almost got fired, so he changed his addiction to Diet Coke," he told me. I scrunched up my face.

"What a disgusting creature," I said in disgust. Luke laughed full on and I had to join him too.

* * *

English went by fast, with Luke and I both cracking jokes to each other.

"Bye Annabeth, I'm glad we're friends," he told me and left the classroom. I just sat there. I felt a sort-of...sisterly relationship thing towards Luke. With Percy...I don't know. I just felt like I would be purely disgusted with myself if I made Luke fall in love with me. It would feel just plain wrong. So I knew who my target was.

Percy Jackson.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, you guys are the best. There are over 4,000 views for only about 7 real chapters. 62 reviews and 57 followers and 33 favourites. I started posting on Saturday. OMG. I love you guys. So, I am going to post 3 more chapters later today. You guys deserve it. And please, if you have a FF account, can you please just vote on the poll (you can find it on my profile page) instead of saying it in the reviews? It make it easier to track. The question is: What pairings do you want with the characters Thalia, Luke, and Nico. So go and answer now!**

**Thanks to: Apeni, COOKIES D, si-fi-lover22, percabeth1234, darkprincess254, M3ll0wJ3ll0, rockinflower101, 5, leiras, dudeman1973, Son of Erebus god of Shadows, olympusgirl12, pongochic2, Thiswasmade4me, PurpleQueen981, AwkwardGems, PercabethIsEternity, cantwaittillfall, Guest(s), PJOOF16, XxbethamphetanimexX, Codex, April, ImmaNerd98, JamieAnimeLover, fanficrulz, hambakachana, SilverLiningsGirl, wisegirl210 for reviewing/favouriting/following. Love you guys!**

**wisegirl210: Aww...thanks! :)**

**hambakachana: Thanks!**

**fanficrulz: Like I said, please vote on the poll if you haven't already! Thanks!**

**PurpleQueen981: Thanks! :)**

**JamieAnimeLover: Thanks! I hope you keep reviewing!**

**April: Your wish, my command! Thanks for reviewing!**

**XxbethamphetanimexX: I know right? He can be sweet at times. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Apeni: Vote for Thalico on the poll then if you haven't! Thanks!**

**PJOOF16: Oh, you'll find out why Rachel doesn't care in a few chapters. ;) Anyways, I don't mind long reviews, in fact, they make me smile even more!**

**Please review! Reviews make me smile!**


	9. Step 1 of Phase 1

**Chapter 8: Step 1 of Phase 1**

I was awoken from the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I hit the snooze button, but I looked at the time. 6:05, it said. I groaned and managed to get up. Usually I was an early riser, but today I felt as if I had risen a bit **too **early. I dressed in a simply grey long-sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. I had brushed my hair when I got a text from Thalia.

_Hey, want a ride? -Thals_

I smiled and quickly typed up an answer.

_Yea, thanx. Don't really want to ride w/Susan and the terrible 2s -A_

_Percy's coming too._

Those three words sent a chill up my spine. I knew Thalia was trying to help me with the plan. I always wondered why. I mean, her cousin's going to get his heart-broken by her best friend. Wasn't blood thicker than water? I sighed and dismissed these thoughts, deciding to come back to them later. For now, I had figure out what I had to do to actually become _real _friends with Percy. I set the brush down and stared at myself in the mirror. I was a Plain Jane. Curly waist length blonde hair, calculating gray eyes. No traces of make-up on my face whatsoever. Only a few pimples on my forehead. I rubbed irritably at them. I hated this part of being a teenager. With a sigh, I slung my backpack (which was lying by my desk) over my shoulder and walked down the stairs. Susan, my stepmother, stood at the stove, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" she greeted cheerfully. I muttered a "good morning" back.

"Is your friend picking you up?" she asked me. I nodded. Susan was a good woman, but there will be no one else but my mom who could be a mom. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table, eating them while gazing off.

"Susan," I said, gazing out the window. "What do you know about make-up and girly stuff?" Silence. Probably a shocked silence.

"...I know a bit, Annabeth," she replied, stunned. "Why?" That one word snapped me back to reality.

"No reason," I mumbled, put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. I got a text message.

_Hey, we r outside -Thals_

I quickly chewed and swallowed, slinging my backpack over my shoulder again.

"Bye Susan!" I cried, running out and into Thalia's backseat.

"Hey," Percy said as I shut the door. I gave him a wide smile.

"Hi," I greeted. He returned my smile.

"You sound cheerful," Thalia mused. "You're usually not a morning person." I laughed. _This is purely acting Thals..._

"Well, I feel happy today," I lied, shrugging.

"So, Annabeth," Percy said. "I think we should finish the project today. Didn't you say that Brunner gave extra credit to those who hand in early?" I nodded.

"I think we should too," I replied. "Then, we can go celebrate when it's over!"

"Pizza and a movie?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"Sure."

"Hey Percy," Thalia said. "What's going on with you and Rachel?" I listened intently.

"We...um..broke up," Percy replied nervously.

"Oh," I said sympathetically. "Why?"

"Well...she was cheating on me...with Ethan," he answered, evidently a bit sad.

"Ethan?" I asked. "Luke's second-in-command?" Ethan Nakamura. The second-in-command of the Kronos.

"Yeah," he replied miserably.

"I told you Rachel was a slut Perce," Thalia scolded. "She was a whore from the very start. I mean, she slept with you the day the games began." That was about...two years ago.

"I know-" Percy started.

"She's also so stupid," Thalia continued on irritably. "I saw her answer for one Socials test we had. 'What city was the 2008 Beijing Olympics held in?' You know what she wrote? 'Portugal'." I stifled a laugh and looked concerningly at Percy. I could feel him get angrier with every word Thalia said.

"Thals," I whispered warningly.

"And her clothing! Don't get me started with her clothing Perce! I mean, it was the middle of January last year and she wore short-shorts with a low-neck tank top!" she ranted. I saw the stoplight turn red.

"THALIA!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" she yelled back.

"RED LIGHT!" She looked at the stoplight and slammed the brakes. We all lurched forwards.

"Thank you for not killing us," Percy muttered. No one spoke for the rest of the journey to school.

* * *

Percy and I walked towards Science and I could feel that he was upset about something. With a sigh, I pulled him in an empty classroom.

"Alright," I said, turning him to look at me. "What's going on?" He sighed and paced around the room running a hand through his already messy hair.

"I just...UGH!" he yelled. Then he punched the wall. I looked at him, pitying him. He saw it.

"Don't...don't look at me like that," he demanded, pointing at me. a

"Like what?" I asked. He sighed and continued pacing.

"Like...I'm a poor kid that just got his heart-broken," he said, sitting in a desk. I sat on the desk.

"Aren't you?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"What?" he replied.

"Aren't you a kid that just got his heart-broken?" He sighed.

"No."

I was trapped in his eyes. They brought back memories of my mother, when she was alive. She always despised the beach, but I loved it. I always demanded that she should come with me to the beach. She reluctantly would after much persuading. The bell rang, making me look away.

"We should go," I mumbled. He nodded. We both stood up and walked out.

I tried to ignore that feeling in my stomach.

* * *

**A/N**

**1 of 3 chapters I promised for today! Sorry I didn't post earlier. School truly is a party pooper. Anyways, I will update again in probably about an hour. **

**Thanks to: Alittlebitdifferent, XxbethamphetaminexX, Johnwisne, TheWall706, la bella nunez, JokeOfTheDay, bookworm2609, The-One-And-Only-Piper-McLean, bookhugs, MoonVixen96, vball7girl, goddess of fear, SilverLiningsGirl, Princessash247, PJOOF16, JamieAnimeLover, Guest(s), Codex, PurpleQueen981, Apeni, Irfhanaz for reviewing/favourting/following! Love you guys!**

**vball7girl: Thanks! It is a romance story so there must be some heartbreak, right? But not too much. Makes me feel awful. **

**goddess of fear: Aww...thanks! :)**

**SilverLiningsGirl: She slowly is falling for him, don't worry. The Percabeth is going to come.**

**Princessash247: Well...I don't want to make you cry... But I can't promise anything unfortunately.**

**PJOOF16: I would be scared too! Annabeth can be pretty scary sometimes... Happy that I made your day!**

**JamieAnimeLover: Thanks!**

**Codex: Thanks!**

**Johnwisne: Hate Luke? I sort of do too, but he just had to be in this story. **

**PurpleQueen981: Thanks! **

**Apeni: I will take that suggestion...maybe change it a bit. But thanks!**

**Alittlebitdifferent: OMG Thank you!**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: I guess she is. I guess the 'Thalia is a Hunter' thing slipped my mind...**

**Johnwisne: Well yeah, Percy IS awesome, but Annabeth is also his target too remember? An eye for an eye. And thanks!**

**Vote on the poll!**

**Keep reviewing! They make me update faster!**


	10. Step 2 of Phase 1

**Chapter 9: Step 2 of Phase 1**

I sat with Luke at lunch. Science with Percy was normal, to say the any the least. Much bickering, laughing, joking, doing things that friends do. But what worried me was the extent of our friendship. I already trusted him. Completely. I had only became "friends" with him, and yet it feels as if we had been friends forever.

"Hey, Annabeth, what are adjectives again?" Luke asked. I looked at him.

"A word that describes a noun," I recited mechanically. Luke wrote that down then looked at me in a concerned brotherly way.

"Are you okay? You seem...distracted," he observed. I smiled at him.

"I am. I'm sorry," I replied. He looked sympathetically at me.

"Is it because of the game?" Luke asked, shifting around. I was silent. He sighed.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I _don't _want to have sex with you," he told me. I flushed a little.

"Could you say that any louder?" I asked.

"Do you want me to try?" he smirked. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"No!" I hissed.

"So...what's going on?" a voice asked. Luke and I looked up. Percy was standing there with a tray of food. I quickly let go of Luke's mouth and wiped my hand on a ...

"I'm helping Luke pass English," I told him. Luke nodded and started writing something down in his notebook.

"Cool," Percy replied. "Can I eat lunch with you guys?" I nodded. He sat down. An awkward silence overlapped us.

"So..." I said, trying to break the silence.

"So..." Percy replied.

"Annabeth," Luke said. "Help me." I looked at the worksheet he was working on. Percy eyed us from across the table, eating an apple.

"Um...in 'The Outsiders' Ponyboy's oldest brother's name was Darry," I told him. He nodded.

"Why are you redoing stuff from Grade 8 English?" Percy asked, leaning over the table and looking at the worksheet also.

"I'm trying to pass English, but I have to start over to actually understand and _pass _English," Luke explained.

"You too?" Percy asked, shocked. "Wow. Two opposite gang leaders that have the same grades." I do believe that I saw Luke crack a small smile. Then I got a brilliant...ly stupid idea.

"Maybe you guys could study together," I suggested. Things got immediately awkward. "Did I say something?" They both shook their heads.

"It's just that..." Percy started saying.

"Percy used to date Calypso, but she cheated on him with me," Luke finished. I stared at him.

"It turns out that Calypso was practically cheating on me with every male," Percy continued. "And we both dumped her. Luke and I ignored each other, but things got worse."

"We liked the same girls," Luke admitted. "And it was then that the game started." I was horrified.

"What?" I gasped. Percy glared at Luke.

"You have no idea how many girlfriends I lost because of this douche," Percy growled. Luke glared right back.

"Guys," I said. "Let's calm down." Luke stood up.

"I don't think I'll need anymore help today, Annabeth," Luke said. "See you later." He left. I sighed and looked at Percy. I could see why Rachel cheating on Percy would affect him a little.

"Did you love Calypso?" I asked him. He stared into my eyes.

"No," he said.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He stood up. "I'll see you in Socials, Annabeth." I stared after him.

I want to comfort him.

Is that a good feeling? Or a bad feeling?

I didn't even know me anymore.

* * *

**A/N**

**2 of 3! I know this isn't the best chapter I've ever written. It's actually a filler chapter. I will be going onto Phase 2 next chapter!**

**Thanks to JamieAnimeLover, Johnwisne, MegJackson, silvershadowrebel, vantwin for favouriting/reviewing/following! **

**JamieAnimeLover: Don't worry. What I meant about school being a party pooper was that the teachers aren't that great at teaching when it's a week away from exam. Sort of pisses me off -_-. Anyways, thanks!**

**Johnwisne: Maybe.**

**MegJackson: Don't die! It's here! **

**I'll update again pretty soon. Keep reading and reviewing! Reviews make me smile!**

**Also, if you already haven't, vote on the poll!**


	11. Oh My God

**Chapter 10: Oh. My. God**

It had been exactly a month since I had become "friends" with Percy. We had hung out and everything, spending more time with each other day after day. Thalia often complained that I liked spending time with Percy more than I liked spending time with her. Percy and I had gotten close, we shared secrets and stuff. I ended up spending a lot more time at Percy's house than I was at mine. Percy had actually met my family once. He had helped me babysit.

Right now, I was in Thalia's car, going to Silena and Piper's house.

"Is their house big?" I asked Thalia. She nodded.

"It has to fit Silena and Aphrodite's wardrobe, so I think so," she told me. Currently, we were driving through the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure you're driving the right way?" I asked her, looking out the window with a frown.

"Hey! My iPhone has a GPS, don't worry," Thalia tried to reassure me. My phone buzzed.

_Is Thalia driving you nuts yet? -PJ_

I smiled and texted back quickly.

_I think she got us lost. -A_

_Lolz. Sounds like Thals -PJ_

"Ah, I found it!" Thalia said. I looked up from my phone. Right in the middle of a nice meadow, stood a huge mansion with a gate in front. Thalia drove up to it and called Silena.

"_Hello?_" Silena said, I could hear from Thalia's phone.

"Hey it's Thalia, here with Annabeth!" she replied. "Can you let us in?"

"_Yeah, come on in!_" The gate buzzed and opened wide.

_I was wrong, Thalia did find the way -A_

"Wow," I gasped. The gardens were green and luscious. The hedges were trimmed perfectly and the flowers surrounded it. The grass were cut clean and short. Statues were placed around the perimeter of the garden and they looked ancient. Thalia drove in and parked in front of the house. A man with a brown handlebar moustache came out of the mansion as soon as we left the car.

"You must be Miss Grace," he said to Thalia. "And Miss Chase." He said to me this time.

"Yeah," I replied, sticking out my hand. He took it and we shook hands. "Nice to meet you." He let go and held his hand out.

"Your keys please, Miss Grace, I shall park your car for you," he told her. Thalia looked at me and I shrugged. She handed the keys to Sir Moustache (as I dubbed him in my head).

"Here," she said to him.

"Thank you," he replied politely. "You may walk straight inside, Miss Silena and Miss Piper is waiting for you." Then he stepped into Thalia's car and drove away.

"That guy creeps me out," I told her. She nodded with wide eyes.

"I don't really trust him with my car," she muttered. I snorted.

"You don't trust **anyone **with your car," I reminded her. She pushed my shoulder.

"Whatever," she snorted. We both walked through the open door. The architecture really was amazing. I always wanted to design a house like this. The hallway was covered in red wallpaper and lavished with paintings. I saw a few pictures of Aphrodite's modelling. Flowers were on tables and everything looked like it belonged in Buckingham Palace or something.

"I feel like we're here to meet the Queen," I whispered to Thalia.

"I know right?" she replied. "Too fancy for me. I'm already lost." We kept walking aimlessly. We were in a room with a bunch of velvet sofas and a mahogany table in the middle of the room. A family picture hung over the fireplace in a fancy frame.

"Annabeth? Thalia?" Silena's voice called from behind us. We turned around. Piper and Silena stood there, each holding a tray laden with stuff.

"Hey," I greeted.

"How are you guys?" Thalia asked.

"Thanks for inviting us," I said. Piper smiled.

"It was our pleasure. We really need to get the second phase going," she said.

"Please, sit down," Silena said, being the nice host. Thalia and I sat down on one of the velvet couches, while Piper and Silena set the trays down. I saw one with a teapot and teacups and the other had a plate full of sandwiches.

"I assume you haven't had lunch?" Silena asked. Thalia and I both nodded sheepishly. She put the plate of sandwiches in front of us. "Eat up. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

After a bunch of stuffing our faces and just talking, we finally got down to business.

"Annabeth, I think Phase 2 will take a bit, well...shorter than you originally thought," Thalia informed me. I frowned and set my teacup (which I was drinking from) back in its saucer.

"What?" I asked. Silena cleared her throat.

"After simple observation," she said. "We think that Percy already has a...little crush on you." I stared at her like she just called Percy gay and that he and Luke were lovers.

"What?" I repeated.

"She means to say that we think that we should skip the second phase, only a bit," Piper interuptted.

"Skip it?" I asked. "Why?"

"Percy likes you for who you are, Annabeth," Thalia replied. "He wouldn't like you anymore if you changed yourself."

"Then what do I do to make him fall in love with me?" They all exchanged looks.

"You have to pretend that you're in love with him," Silena said.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

**A/N**

**We are now getting to the good part! But that also means that we are inching closer to the end of the story :( I know I sort of skipped the whole 'Percy-and-Annabeth-become-best-friends-thing', but I thought that maybe I could do a little oneshots/drabbles fic about that. Say yes or no in the reviews please! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, hopefully it was much better than the last one. :/**

**Thanks to: PJOOF16, Creamoe, iampercyjackson'swife for favouriting/following/reviewing!**

**PJOOF16: Thanks! I like having the power of making them slowly fall in love with each other. **

**Please review! **


	12. Trying to fall in love

**Chapter 11: Trying to fall in love**

"I have to _what_?!" I shrieked. Piper stared at me sympathetically.

_"_You have to fall in love with Percy," Silena repeated. "Or at least, pretend to." I was feeling dizzy.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked defiantly. Thalia grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Do you want to lose the game?" she demanded then let go of me. I rubbed my shoulders, Thalia had a strong grip.

"Everything has gone so complicated, especially since I joined the game," I said, my head hanging.

"I guess it has," Piper answered. "But things are becoming far more interesting. I mean, before you joined, the game's purpose was to show who had the most testosterone." I chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it was," I replied. "But...I don't want to make Luke fall in love with me." Silence after that statement.

"What?" Thalia asked incredulously. "You don't?" I nodded firmly.

"Luke is like my brother," I replied. "If I try to kiss him, it'll fell wrong. For both me and him."

"We'll need somebody to help you then," Piper suggested. I nodded.

"I think Thalia should do it." Thalia looked at me in shock.

"What?" she gasped. I closed my eyes.

"Yes, you Thals. You don't have to love Luke, you just have to make him fall in love with you and forfeit the game," I told her.

"Why do you want him to forfeit?" Silena asked me. I looked to her.

"This game is a game for only two players," I replied. "I remember learning about Anne Boleyn once. She teased the King and wanted him to lust after her."

"Even though she succeeded, she got killed," Thalia said. "You want me to get killed by Luke?" I sighed. Does cluelessness run in the family?

"No. I just want you to play hard to get," I informed her. Thalia slumped into her couch.

"By the time you're done teaching Percy a lesson, I get to be rid of Luke, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"I think you should use my plan," I told her, taking the piece of paper out of my pocket. "It would suit your situation more than it does mine." She nodded and took it.

"How should I start?" she asked me. "Phase 1, I mean."

"You're getting a good grade in English, and all the classes are on the same thing now. I could tell Luke that I'm going to be super busy and that you offered to tutor him instead," I suggested. Thalia thought about it.

"Sounds good," she told me.

"I think you and Luke would become friends pretty quickly," I said. "I mean, both of you have tons of things in common."

"Like what?" she asked me.

"You'll see."

"Anyways," Silena said, clearing her throat. "I guess that Annabeth won't need a lot of our help today. So, we need to help Thalia." We all nodded.

"Luke likes tough girls," I told Thalia. "Just be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Go to his basketball games," Piper suggested. "After a few weeks, he'll want you to go, to cheer him on."

"Try to be friendly with his gang," Silena advised. "They won't like you all that much, seeing as you're Percy's cousin. Be nice to them." Thalia listened intently.

"I think I got it guys," she said. I grabbed her hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I out this on you," I apologised. She squeezed it.

"No problem," she said. "I just need time to settle into the role." Thalia was always a semi-drama queen.

"Annabeth," Piper said. "I talked to Jason about Percy." I let go of Thalia's hand and paid attention to everything Piper said.

"Apparently, Percy talks about you. A lot," she continued. "Mostly compliments. Other times just a little mention. Stuff like: 'Annabeth told me about this' or 'Annabeth said'." I felt a warm feeling rush through me. I was flattered.

"Drives the guys nuts," Silena inputted. "Charles said that Nico was thinking of stuffing Percy's mouth with a gym sock." I chuckled, imagining that.

"I think that Annabeth needs an acting lesson," Thalia said, out of the blue. We all looked at her. "What? You're the one who fails at acting." That was a bit true. I couldn't play someone I wasn't. I was always an extra in our high school plays.

"I guess so," I replied, shrugging. "I'm open to it."

"I have a perfect idea," Silena said, smiling a bit evilly. That smile made me nervous. What was she planning?

* * *

An hour later, I was in the McLean's living room, watching sappy romantic movies with Thalia, Piper, and Silena. We were watching 'Titanic'.

"_Jack! Jack!_" Rose said from the screen. I looked at Silena.

"You want me to cry Percy's name like that?" I asked, horrified. "Hell to the no." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No," she replied for Silena. "We just want to show you what some people in love do." We continued watching. I watched, horrified, as Rose pushed Jack's dead body into the ocean after promising that she would 'never let go'.

"What the hell?" I asked. Piper and Silena was sniffing into tissues and I swear I saw some moisture in Thalia's eyes. "If I was Rose, I would've taken the dead body with me, instead of letting him float into the depths of the ocean. I mean, I would've given Jack a proper burial. Anyways, this is completely unrealistic. She would've died of hyperthermia before that stupid rescue boat came!" With a huff, Silena turned it off.

"Annabeth!" she snapped. "This is important! You're trying to pretend to be in love with Percy! Criticizing one of the most romantic films in the world is not going to help you!"

"Let's watch a different movie," Piper suggested. "How about...'Moulin Rouge'?"

"It's a musical," Thalia said. "You like musicals right?" I nodded. Piper took out 'Titanic' and slipped in 'Moulin Rouge'. The film started with a drunk man typing a story. I couldn't look away. Nicole Kidman was just great as Satine, the courtesan, and Ewan McGregor even better as Christian, the love-struck writer. Their singing wasn't bad either. I found myself crying as Satine died in a sobbing Christian's arms.

"Annabeth?" Thalia whispered. "Are you crying?" I nodded and sniffed. I looked at Piper, she seemed to be texting Jason. Silena was staring at the screen, eyes glazed with tears. Thalia wasn't crying for this one.

"How come you aren't crying?" I asked a bit hoarsely. She shrugged.

"Never really liked Satine," she told me. The movie came to a depressing close and Piper turned the lights on.

"So, what did you learn?" she asked me eagerly.

"You should never fall in love with a courtesan," I replied, wiping my nose with a tissue. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"No! You need to act like Satine, or your mind does. You need to make Percy act like Christian," she explained.

"You want me to sing a mashup of 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' and 'Material Girl'?" I asked, my mind still on that movie. Thalia facepalmed.

"No," Silena said carefully, as if she was speaking to a five-year-old. "You have to make Percy fall in love with you madly, and then cut him off, just like Satine did to Christian." I nodded absently, remembering Ewan's acting at that scene.

"But, unlike Christian, Percy will get over it," Thalia said to me, seeing my frown.

"Will he still want to be my friend?" I asked. Thalia stared at me.

"It depends on Percy."

I was beginning to wonder if this was still a good idea.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ooohhhh...Annabeth's doubting herself! The reason why I'm updating when I really should be at school is because I am really sick, but am slowly getting better after a bit of medicine. :( **

**Thanks to: Hoffan, ecemcan33, JamieAnimeLover, PurpleQueen981, Katie, vball7girl, SilverLiningsGirl, Athena's gray owl, OtakusRule, SARH here, Alittlebitdifferent, Guest for reviewing/following/favouriting! Love you guys!**

**Guest: Annabeth is not in love with Percy yet. As for the last question...I cannot reveal the answer.**

**Alittlebitdifferent: No need to wait no longer! It's here :)**

**SARH here: Thanks! :) **

**OtakusRule: Thanks!**

**Athena's gray owl: Here's the new chapter!**

**vball7girl: I unfortunately can't promise anything... :(**

**SilverLiningsGirl: Awww...thanks! Here's the update!**

**JamieAnimeLover: I'm sad too...**

**Katie: No Percabeth for the next...two, three chapters. Sorry :( Hope you can wait till then!**

**PurpleQueen981: :DDDDD**

**Please review/follow/favourite! It would probably help with my recovery ;) **

**Also, remember to vote on my poll!**


	13. I believe life hates me

**Chapter 12: I believe life hates me**

It had been a week since that visit to Silena and Piper's house, and I was sitting on a sofa in Percy's living room. We were both studying for the Science project that Mrs Gardner assigned. I kept thinking of the suff I had learned just a week ago.

"Here you go," Percy said as he entered the room from the kitchen, holding two mugs. He held one out to me. It was filled with coffee.

"Black, two sugars?" I asked, blowing on the hot beverage in the mug. He smiled as he sat next to me.

"I consider you my best friend, Annabeth," he told me, blowing on his own coffee. "I know what you want for coffee." I chuckled and took a sip. The rich taste slowly sliding down my throat. It was the last week of November, so the temperature was becoming colder and I wanted to go to Starbucks almost everyday. We just sat there on the sofa, drinking coffee.

"So...let's get back to work," I said, setting my cup on Percy's table. I leaned to get my Science textbook from the floor, where I had out it before, but Percy's hand covered mine, stopping me. I looked at him, my gray eyes asking him what he was doing.

"Let's just...hang out for now," he answered my silent question nervously. I nodded. Quickly, he let go of my hand and I sat up.

"So...what do you want to do?" I asked him. He took another swig of coffee.

"Do you want to...watch a movie?" he asked, staring at the TV screen. I nodded.

"Sure." He got up and looked through his cabinet of DVDs. "Well...I have 'Transformers', 'The Lord of the Rings' trilogy, a few 'Harry Potter' DVDs, 'Iron Man', 'Batman Begins', 'Finding Nemo'...and that's it." I raised my eyebrows for the last movie.

"'Finding Nemo'?" I asked, amusement barely concealed in my voice. He looked back at me and frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together in a cute way.

_Did I really think it was 'cute'? I'm losing my nerve..._

"Something wrong with 'Finding Nemo'?" he asked me. I laughed.

"No," I replied, chuckling a little. "It's just that they are all a bit mature movies and then we reach 'Finding Nemo'." Percy chuckled along with me.

"Anyways," he said, after catching his breath. "What do you want to watch?"

"'Finding Nemo'," I said, taking in huge gulps of air. "I always loved Nemo." Percy smiled.

"Me too!" he cried excitedly, holding his hand up for a high-five. I just shook my head. He put his hand down and pouted, pretending to be hurt by my rejection. I laughed.

"Just put the damn movie on, Seaweed Brain!" I said, leaning into the back of the sofa. He took the DVD out and put it in. Then, he stood up and sat next to me.

"God, it's been such a long time since I've seen this movie," I lamented as the movie began. Percy hmm'd and paused it.

"Let's go make some popcorn," he explained once he saw my look. I stood up swiftly.

"Let's go." I walked off into the kitchen, Percy following me from behind.

"It's microwave popcorn," he said to me when I sat on the kitchen counter. "That's okay, right?" I nodded.

"It's fine," I said. "No butter though." Percy froze.

"Um...it already has butter in it," he muttered. I laughed, and the action made him look towards me.

"I just meant that you shouldn't melt any butter and add it in," I reassured him. He unfroze and sighed in relief.

"I thought you were going to kill me because I didn't have any unbuttered popcorn," he worried. I frowned.

"Why would I do that?" I asked him curiously.

"Well...Thalia said you were pretty picky and that you got pissed easily..." he trailed off. I frowned even more.

_Thalia, wait until I get my hands on you..._

"Don't listen to her," I told him as he put the popcorn bag into the microwave. "She's lying."

"Whatever you say."

We waited for two minutes, just making small talk, until the popcorn finished popping. Percy yanked the microwave door open, his face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. I smiled at the sight. It wasn't everyday when you saw a legal adult look so happy. I pushed him aside and pulled the popcorn bag out of the microwave and went to grab a bowl. Percy closed the microwave and looked for something in the cupboards.

"Do you want the popcorn to be cheese flavoured or french onion flavoured?" he asked me as I poured the popcorn in the bowl I found. I shrugged.

"I don't care." He sprinkled a bit of both into the bowl. I carried the bowl back to the living room, Percy following with two cups filled with Coke. I sat down and turned on the movie.

"Shall we?" I asked. He smirked and sat down next to me, giving me a glass of Coke.

"Yes we shall." We clinked glasses.

* * *

I had apparently fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I felt an arm around my shoulder and my head rested on something. I lifted my head up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I saw the TV on the 'Finding Nemo' menu screen and I looked at the arm around my shoulders. I looked to the person next to me.

Percy. I checked my phone. It was 11:30 and I had 6 missed calls from my dad. Crap.

Quickly, I shook Percy awake. He woke up with a 'what?' and rubbed his eyes.

"We fell asleep during the movie," I told him, standing up.

"Really?" Percy yawned. "I don't remember that."

"Me neither." I put my jacket on. "I have to go."

"Why? What time is it?" he asked me, standing up too.

"11:30. On a school night. My dad's gonna be pissed," I muttered the last part.

"I'll drive you," Percy offered, running a hand through his hair. He walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed the keys to his car.

"Thanks," I said, opening the door and letting myself out. Percy followed and shut the door, locking it right after. We walked down the stairs and exited through the main door. Percy's car was parked in the lot. He drove Paul (his stepdad)'s car. Paul Blowfis was going to be a teacher at Goode in a month apparently, because Mr Bernstien was retiring so he was going to take his place.

Anyways, Percy drove me to my house in Paul's Prius quickly, while I worried about what my dad would say. In about ten minutes, Percy was parked in front of my house. I looked to the sleepy man next to me and felt a surge of emotion.

"Here we are," Percy yawned. My hand lifted and stroked his cheek on its own accord.

"Thanks a lot Percy," I whispered. Then I did something I nor Percy expected.

I kissed him on the cheek.

Quickly, I left the car and practically ran into my house. No one was awake so I silently climbed up the stairs and slipped into my room. I just jumped into bed, my face blushing furiously.

What had I done? I had rushed too quickly. I wasn't going to do that for at least a few more weeks! Why had I done it now?

For once in my life, I had no answer. I groaned and mashed my face into my pillow.

I swear to god that life hates me.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Last update of the day! We are now heading into Percabeth area, so everyone fasten your seatbelts! LOL. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me guys. And remember to vote on the poll! If you guys seriously want my life to be easier, you would vote on the poll!**

**Thanks to: Codex, XxbethamphetaminexX, allen r, PurpleQueen981, fanficrulz1, ChildoftheHunt36, Guest(s), Crisscolferklaine, whatdoesntkillumakesustronge r, AtlantaJackson95, potterblacklupin-4ever, LibertyOrD34th, Twelve13, percyjason, Feline Pawprint, MysteriousWaysOfLife, Xeon50, Kaze122, Goddess of fear, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, Hahahaha8D, AwkwardGems, PJOOF16, SilverLiningsGirl, daughter-of-zues, kinaboolovesanime for reviewing/favouriting/following. Love you guys!**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: I know right? You would either be heartless or you just wouldn't care if you didn't cry.**

**allen r: Thanks for reviewing! No promises on your hope though...**

**PurpleQueen981: Sorry. I just like to write and then end the chapters at the time I deem appropritate, you know? So yeah, some chapter come out longer and some shorter. I will try to work on that. Thanks for your advice!**

**ChildoftheHunt36: Like I said before, no promises.**

**Crisscolferklaine: I don't know...I'm horribly tempted now... LOL. JK. I won't.**

**Goddess of fear: No need to wait anymore!**

**Hahahaha8D: Thanks!**

**AwkwardGems: Don't feel bad! I update because I want to!**

**PJOOF16: I don't want to end the story anytime soon either... :( But when it ends, it ends.**

**SilverLiningsGirl: Yeah...as I mentioned, I was (still am) sick today, so I was watching 'Moulin Rouge' (one of my favourite movies) when I wrote the last chapter and I realized how much Annabeth and Satine's situation was kind of alike. So I added that reference.**

**Please review/follow/favourite! And be on the look-out for the oneshots and drabbles fic (which probably will come out on Saturday...)**


	14. The End of a Friendship?

**Chapter 13: The End of a Friendship?,**

I actively avoided Percy after that. For a few days, he tried to make me talk to him, but I always made up some quick excuse. Thalia didn't know it yet, but I knew she would find out soon, and she would chew me out for it.

It had been a week since I kissed Percy on the cheek, and I was sitting in the cafeteria, contemplating my life, while chewing on a piece of celery. Thalia plopped down across from me with a sigh.

"Hey," she greeted. I just nodded as a greeting. "How's it going with your genius plan?" I shrugged. She eyed me curiously.

"What about you? How's it going between you and Luke?" I asked. Thalia just sighed. "What happened?"

"Luke asked me out," she said. I dropped the celery.

"Really?" I gasped. "That's great!" Thalia just looked at me warily.

"No. That's not great," she told me. I just looked at her, absolutely confused about why she would say that.

"Why not?" I asked her. She sighed again.

"I...I don't know...I feel really bad about deceiving him like this," she explained. I just smiled sympathetically at her.

"It's going to be okay," I said, trying to comfort her.

"Anyways, do you know why Percy looks so down these day?" she asked, grabbed a small bag of chips from her bag.

"He does?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he looks so sad these days, I hope it's not because of that Rachel," she growled. "I swear if I find out who made him so upset, I'll kill them." I chuckled nervously. Oh God...

"Um...yeah, about that," I started saying. "I think that I might know who caused Percy's...sadness." She looked at me, unsurprised.

"Oh, Percy told you?" she asked me. "Can you tell me who it is?"

"Only if you promise me on your 'Iron Maiden' CDs that you won't hurt the...culprit of this...heinous crime," I demanded. She sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine," she spat out. I took a deep breath.

"I'm the reason why Percy is so upset."

A heartbeat passed. Then two. Three.

Thalia was literally frozen. I waved my hand in front of her face. No response.

"Thalia?" I asked, worried. This was the longest Thalia had gone without talking for a long time. "Hello? Thalia?"

"What?" she finally breathed out. I swallowed nervously.

"I am the reason as to why Percy is so upset," I repeated myself. Thalia closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose, and took a deep breath.

"Okay tell me again, but slower," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I...am...the...reason...as...to...why...Percy...is..." I started to repeat but 'more slowly'.

"Yeah, I got it," she snapped. "What happened?"

"Well...something happened a week ago," I started to explain.

"And **what** happened exactly?" she demanded, eyes narrowing. My throat went dry. I can just tell that Thalia was going to kill me, even though she promised on her 'Iron Maiden' CDs.

"I...well...I kissed him on the cheek," I finished.

"Continue," she said, crossing her arms. I just looked at her.

"There's nothing left to tell," I retorted, quickly becoming irritated with Thalia's constant questions and demands.

"Well...that doesn't explain why Percy's so upset," she said, glaring at me.

"I...may or may not be avoiding him at the moment," I said. With a little huff, Thalia stood up and slung her backpack over he shoulder. I stood up also.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Away from you," she responded, glaring full-on at me.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What;s wrong with me? What's wrong with **you**?" she retorted. "I'm the one helping you with your plan, and yet, **you **are the one messing it up! And you can't be at least a little bit thankful? I accepted a date with Luke because of you! Can't you attempt to like my cousin a little bit?"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, feeling the tears well up. Thalia shook her head.

"I'm not the person you should say that to," she said. Then she walked away, leaving me all alone. I ran my fingers through my hair. With a sigh, I collapsed back into my seat. I put my head on the table.

I knew what I had to do.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was afraid of the feelings that Perseus Jackson had stirred in me.

And because of that, I lost my best friends.

I needed to do something. Fast.

* * *

**A/N**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter :/**

**Unfortunately I am still sick, but don't worry, I am still writing, and I will keep updating. Also, in the reviews, tell me some themes of oneshots (e.x: Movies) for me to put in the companion fic for this fic. And vote on my poll for this fic also!**

**Thanks to: TeamValdezForever, Goddess of fear, Merr, THALICO, Guest(s), Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, SilverLiningsGirl, Athena's gray owl, Thiswasmade4me, Johnwisne, JamieAnimeLover, ChildoftheHunt, PurpleQueen981, Apeni, . .13, thegayperson, sd1957, leiras, cupcakeluver111 for favouriting/following/reviewing!**

**Goddess of fear: Oh wow! Thanks! That's amazing! I'm glad that your friends like this fic also!**

**Merr: Thank you! What is Poland like? I've always wanted to go there...**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: Really? A hat in Aeropostale? I wish I gotten one... Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. Anyways, glad you like this fic!**

**SilverLiningsGirl: I absolutely LOVED Nemo when I was younger. I'm probably going to watch 'Finding Nemo 2' when it comes out. Anyways, thanks!**

**Athena's gray owl: Thanks!**

**Thiswasmade4me: Thank you!**

**Johnwisne: If I just skipped the hurt part, there would be absolutely no point in writing a story that may or may not be around 20-30 chapters. You need a conflict to keep a story alive!**

**JamieAnimeLover: Thanks!**

**ChildoftheHunt36: Thanks! And no problem ;)**

**PurpleQueen981: Thanks :))**

**Please review/favourite/follow! Makes my day better!**


	15. Saving the friendship

**Chapter 14: Saving the friendship...and subsequentially ruining another one**

At school, I had become a loner. Piper talked to me when she could, but Jason always seemed to demand her attention. Silena was always hanging out with Rachel and her posse, so she was out of the question. Luke...well, Luke was always with Thalia, but I just couldn't talk to her. Not yet, anyways. Thalia was ignoring me. She always sat with either Luke's or Percy's gang at lunch, and she always ignored me when I tried to talk to her. If I am at my locker at the same time as her, she'll quickly grab her stuff and walk away. So I went with the one person that might still accept my friendship.

Percy.

But nowadays, it's hard to even catch a glimpse of him, even though we were in the same classes together. I would always sit in the front, and he would always sit in the back, a safe distance away from me. I felt like I was back in elementary school, where everyone called me a 'freak' and a 'know-it-all'. It wasn't my fault I was a bit more intellectual than they were. It had gotten so bad at one point that I had to start going to a therapist. But that was when I was still in Virginia. After mom's death and dad's re-marriage to Susan, we had moved here, to New York. Anyways, back to the 'it's-hard-enough-to-see-Percy-much-less-talk-to-him' problem. For once in my life, I didn't know what the heck to do! I felt stupid, and that was a feeling I didn't like.

So I came up with another plan.

I didn't know if it would make everything turn back to normal, or totally screw me over.

I was going to visit Percy Jackson's house at night.

I remembered that every Friday (today) Mrs Jackson goes to a night writing class, trying to learn how to improve her writing to someday become a famous writer. I had always supported her on that decision, I had one read a bit of a book she was working on and was blown away. It was just so good. Alright, back to the subject. As I said, Mrs Jackson would be away, and so I would visit Percy. There would be only two things that could happen: 1) he could shut the door in my sorry face or 2) he would let me in. God knows how much I'm hoping for the second one. I would go to Percy's at six tonight.

* * *

It was six o'clock, and I was standing in front of Percy's apartment door. I was hesitant to knock, afraid of what would happen when I did.

_C'mon Annabeth. Mother would be so ashamed if she could see you now..._

Taking in a breath, I knocked on the door twice.

"I'm coming!" I heard Percy cry from the inside. I froze. Could I do this? No I couldn't. But I couldn't leave now, I already knocked... The door flung open and revealed Percy. He was wearing sweats and a simple hoodie that said 'Goode swim team'.

"Annabeth?" he asked, his voice mirroring his face. Full of shock. I swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Percy," I replied. He seemed frozen by my presence, as if I was a dream. I peeked inside. "Can I come in?" Apparently, my question made him remember his manners (which it was meant to do).

"Oh yeah, come in," he told me, moving aside with a bit of a flush on his face. I entered with a thank you. I walked to his small living room and looked around. There were a few Christmas decorations, but that was all that changed.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, pretending to have just noticed.

"Um...out," he replied, leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh," I replied, frantically thinking of something to say.

"Why have you been ignoring me Annabeth?" he cut through my train of thought. I looked into his eyes and found...sadness and...hurt. I couldn't look anymore and looked away.

"The kiss," I admitted. "It was a...mistake." I walked towards the gas fireplace he had.

"Was it?" he asked behind me. I turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"It meant something to me, and I saw your face afterwards Annabeth," he told me. "It meant something to you too." I turned around again, blushing. I heard his footsteps come towards me. His hand landed on my shoulder.

"Tell me Annabeth, did that kiss mean something to you?" he whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily and bit my lip. I turned around and faced him, my gray eyes boring into his green ones.

"Yes."

Suddenly, he kissed me. But it was for real this time, not some measly kiss on the cheek. It was a full-on kiss on the lips. I felt myself lean into his embrace even more, forgetting everything. My plan, the Games, Thalia, school, Luke. Everything vanished from my brain in one mind-blowing kiss. I pulled away, breathless.

"What was that for?" I asked. He looked above us.

"Mistletoe," he replied, breathlessly. I looked too. True enough, a sprig of mistletoe hung above us. I kissed Percy again, unable to resist. After a while, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" he mocked me. I smiled at him, my chest heaving from the air I lost.

"Mistletoe," I replied. He smiled. We just stood there smiling like idiots.

* * *

I walked back home an hour later. I was thinking as I walked through the cold December weather. Snow fell lightly over the city. I kept thinking back to the kiss...es.

_Well, that solved your Percy problem._

_Yeah, but would it solve my Thalia problem?_

_Hey, at least you gained one friend back._

_But I kissed him, doesn't that mean we're more than friends?_

_...I guess so, yeah. _

_That means I'm more than friends with him._

_I don't know._

I groaned and stopped thinking after that. But I was right. I did solve my Percy problem. And that would solve my Thalia problem.

Right? I just shook my head and kept walking.

* * *

It was 10:30 and I was getting ready to go to sleep when I got a text message.

_Sweet dreams -PJ _

I smiled and quickly sent a reply back.

_You 2 -A_

I smiled unconsciously and fell on my bed, staring at the text. I knew I wasn't in love. I mean, eighteen-years-old? Love doesn't come that quickly. And besides, it would be best if Percy and I were just a fling. I scrolled down my contacts. I quickly sent one to someone I really needed to talk to.

_Thalia, we need to talk. Meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow k? Thanx -A_

I turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**HAPPY ONE WEEK BIRTHDAY! LOL!**

**So yeah, Annabeth and Percy actually kissed! WOOHOO! Anyways, thanks for all the views everyone! OVER 13,000! WOW! And expect a companion story to this one later today! **

**Thanks to: mraz45, Rasberry , honeymello, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Goddess of fear, Merr, PJOOF16, lovinbooks10, BuckerooBlondie, PurpleQueen981, XxbethamphetaminexX, Codex, Johnwisne, TeamValdezForever, MashPotatoeSquishBanana, allen r, ChildoftheHunt36, Alittlebitdifferent, Poseidonsfavdaughter, The Girl of the Moon, Lilith Jae, . .27, jce99, siddhuawesome2632, percy lover123456789, Spanamontana, Burningrose194, cantbetamed5656, writeroffiction, McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on, Agent Artemis 004, Storylover888, mlmary57, audrey199, Xeon50 for following/favouriting/reviewing. You guys rule!**

**Alexandra Jackson rules Hades: Thanks! And yes, we're getting to the Percabeth starting with this chapter.**

**Goddess of fear: Thanks! I'm really glad that I was the first one to write a fanfic like this one.**

**Merr: Thanks and you're welcome! When I'm rich and famous (for either writing or singing) maybe I'll visit Poland. Unfortunately, that won't be for a while :'(**

**lovingbooks10: Thanks!**

**PJOOF16: A funny jealous Percy? I'll take that for the third or fourth chapter of the not-yet-published fic. Maybe I'll even include it here...**

**BuckerooBlondie: Thanks!**

**PurpleQueen981: Thanks! And good luck on your crush!**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: Hahaha**

**Codex: Thanks!**

**TeamValdezForever: My mind palace...LOL :)**

**MashPotatoeSquishBanana: Yes, Annabeth can be silly. It's what makes everyone human! XD**

**allen r: Thanks! And lol, that is hilarious!**

**ChildoftheHunt36: Good luck on your SAT!**

**Alittlebitdifferent: Don't worry, Thalia won't be away from Annabeth for long. She's the John to Annabeth's Sherlock.**

**Please review/favourite/follow! And don't forget to vote on the poll! The poll will be closed on Tuesday, so don't be upset with the results!**


	16. Kiss and make up? But not literally

**Chapter 16: Kiss and make up...not literally though**

It had been exactly twelve hours, 25 minutes, and...36 seconds since Percy and I had "gotten together". Well...if you count kissing under a mistletoe twice "getting together". I had good dreams and woke up with an unusual smile on my face. I felt confident that Thalia and I were going to become friends again today.

Ever since that day, I felt like a part of me was missing, and it was because my best friend wasn't there. To be perfectly and unashamedly honest, I had missed Thalia. And I, Annabeth Chase, never miss anyone. Except mom, but that's sort of granted. Even if my left on a business trip, I never missed him.

A buzz of my phone broke my train of thought.

_Hey, you need a ride for school 2day? -P_

I smiled and responded quickly, eager to not sit in a car with the entire family.

_YES! OMG thank u! I need to get away from d weirdos I call 'family'... -A_

A reply came soon after.

_Haha! LOL! Anyway, I'll b ur house in 10! Don't make me wait! -P_

Quickly, I sprang out of bed, changed, got ready, and ran down the stairs. The entire family was there, eating breakfast.

"Ah! Sleeping Beauty finally awakens!" my dad joked. "Where's your handsome prince Annabeth?" I rolled my eyes.

"Um...no where?" I asked, grabbing a piece of buttered toast from the plate in the middle of the table. I pranced around the kitchen, searching for stuff to put in lunch. I ended up just getting $10 from my dad for cafeteria food.

"Why are you in such a rush, Annabeth?" Susan asked as my dad handed me a $10 bill.

"A friend's picking me up in 2 minutes so I kind of have to hurry Susan," I replied, taking the bill and stuffing it in my pocket.

"A friend?" my dad asked. I put the piece of toast I held in my hand in my mouth, swinging my backpack onto my back.

"Percy," I informed, speaking around the toast. I bit off a piece and held the toast back in my hand. "He should be here any second now..." I looked out the window. Then, a blue Prius crawled in front of our house and honked its horn. I rolled my eyes. "He's here." I ran out the door with a quick "goodbye" and almost jumped into his car.

"Hey," he greeted. I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hi," I replied as he blushed. Slowly, he drove towards the school.

"So whatcha gonna do today?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Doesn't he have such an established vocabulary people?

"Well first, I am going to talk to your cousin and see if she will forgive my sorry ass," I replied, still eating my toast. "And then...I don't know. Go home I guess. What about you?"

"Well," he said slowly, eyes trained on the road. "I was thinking that I'd spend the day with you." I looked at him, chewing on the last bit of toast.

"Really?" I asked. He spared me a quick glance.

"Well, you are my girlfriend are you not?" he asked. I nodded.

"True." Then I thought. If I dated him, does that mean that he'd win the game? I decided to ask.

"Percy?" I started nervously. He hummed. "If you date me, does that mean Luke loses the game to you?" He tensed a tiny bit.

"No," he drawled out. "Why?" I relaxed into the seat and shrugged.

"Just curious." We arrived at school. I saw Percy's gang, 'The Tridents', all hanging around one specific parking spot. One that Percy drove in. We both exited the car.

"Hey guys," Percy greeted. Everyone fist punched or whatever and started talking. I, however, just stood awkwardly against the car. Thankfully, Grover noticed me.

"Annabeth?" he asked, incredulous. Suddenly, I felt everyone's eyes on me and I waved shyly.

"Hi," I murmured. Then all eyes flew to Percy.

"Did you-?" a Hispanic looking boy asked. My eyes widened at what he was insinuating.

"Oh God no!" I cried. All eyes back on me. To be perfectly honest, it was rather terrifying having all those eyes staring at you.

"Anyways," Grover broke the silence, staring at Percy. "Did you see your cousin for the past few weeks?" Percy shrugged.

"Not really. Why?"

"Because she's been hanging out with Luke," Jason answered. I looked down at the floor.

"What?" Percy asked, clearly shocked at the prospect that his cousin "betrayed" him by hanging out with Luke.

"They're dating," Grover answered, giving a shrug. "Don't ask me how it happened." _I _knew how it happened, and why it happened. And I also knew that it shouldn't happen. I needed to speak to Thalia, fast.

* * *

I walked towards the cafeteria and saw that it was empty, save for me and two other people. Thalia and Luke. Should have known. According to Jason, they had practically been "inseparable" for the few weeks that Thalia and I had played the silent game. Nervously, I walked to them.

"Hey," I whispered. Thalia looked at me, emotionless.

"Hi," she replied. I almost fell on my knees.

"Please forgive me," I whispered softly, even softer than usual. Thalia gave one look at Luke. He nodded and left the cafeteria. She stood up and opened her arms.

"Come here Annie," she ordered softly. I hugged her. We stood there, bawling (well, I was bawling the most), hugging, and rocking back and forth. After a little while, she pulled away.

"What happened between you and Percy?" she asked. "He told me something had changed." I sniffed and wiped my tears away. Then I smiled brightly at her.

"We kissed." She squealed and hugged me again.

For the first time in weeks, I felt like my life was complete.

* * *

**A/N**

**OMG...this must be the longest time I had taken not to update. Sorry, exams had finished yesterday, but there was so much other stuff to do! :( But anyways, I 'm here now! You know how much I love you guys? Over 16,000 views! Holy shiitake mushrooms! **

**Thanks to: The Cornish Pixies, simplyhamideh, MusicIsMyLife14, Guest(s), Percabeth lover 28, kittykat123456, xxPurpleStarsxx, SummieBee567, NotsoSugarQueen, Merr, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, TeamValdezForever, Goddess of fear, Lilith Jae, Aariya, PurpleQueen981, PJOOF16, Alittlebitdifferent, Midnight4568, OtakusRule, Book3, KibaIno All The Way, Codex, gabisamore, Angel daughter of Nike, Ash Rocks Fly, xXTezzaXx, Life's a Happy Song, WritingCats, Lord Of Sky, trio-of-friends, striker477, Lexie Daughter of Athena, figuresk8ergirl3, Johnwisne, NeonHedgehog, Athena's gray owl, i.-3 books, fanficrulz1, la bella nunez, allen r, ChildoftheHunt36, AtlantaJackson95, AthenaOwl10, Poseidon's Favourite Daughter for favouriting/reviewing/following!**

**NotsoSugarQueen: Thanks!**

**Merr: Aww...thanks! Love you too!**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: That's so awesome! Wish a nice guy would fall for me...But anyways, congratz!**

**TeamValdezForever: Haha! Thanks!**

**Goddess of fear: I live in Canada and I'm loving every minute of it! I actually have posted a few stories on different sites that AREN'T fanfics...**

**Lilith Jae: Haha! Of course I will keep going!**

**PurpleQueen981: It's a good thing your crush likes you! I wish you the best of luck.**

**PJOOF16: THEY KISSED FINALLY! AHAHAHA! **

**Alittlebitdifferent: PERCABETH!**

**Midnight4568: Oh wow...all sixteen chapters? Percabeth fluff? Maybe not in this chapter, but probably I'll add some in the next one.**

**OtakusRule: Haha!**

**Book3: Please keep in mind that they aren't in love...yet...**

**Codex: Yes...finally...**

**gabisamore: Only one month left for Annabeth, only a few more chapters left for us... :(**

**Johnwisne: It's called 'Phase 1'. You can read it if you click on my author link thinger...**

**NeonHedgehog: Yay! New reader! New readers are always welcome here! Unfortunately, I have been forbidden by myself to reveal any secrets...**

**Athena's gray owl: Sorry if the talk wasn't what you expected... And thanks!**

**1. : Very good point. But it depends on the poll results...**

**fanficrulz1: Thanks! So many emotions!**

**la bella nunez: Thanks! I loved them too!**

**allen r: Thanks!**

**ChildoftheHunt36: Thanks! And...YAY!**

**So...I'm deciding to extend the poll until Thursday and you can have the last say. And the result is the couple that will be included in this story. Please don't be disappointed. Also, please check out the companion story to this. It's called 'Phase 1' and also leave writing prompts/requests in the reviews or PM me if you want.**

**Please review/follow/favourite!**


	17. Date night

**Chapter 16: Date**

I was sitting in my desk, reading a book, when I heard Bobby (one of the terrible twos) call to me.

"Annabeth!" he yelled. "Your boyfriend's here!" I rolled my eyes. Only if Bobby knew.

"Send him up!" I replied, closing my book and putting it to the side. The door opened, revealing Percy.

"Knock, knock," he said. I smiled at him.

"Just get in here, Seaweed Brain!" He smiled and strutted in. Really? I've never seen a guy (who is straight) strut before. It was an interesting and amusing sight.

"So, Annabeth," he started saying, sitting on my bed. "How would you like to go on a date with me?" I eyed him.

"Really?" I asked. "First date? Super important. So what you have in mind?"

"Well...we can watch 'Finding Nemo' in 3D..." he started saying. I held up a hand to stop him.

"No." He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No." He pouted.

"Why not?" I gave him a condescending look.

"Do you really think that I want to watch 'Finding Nemo' again with you? In 3D?" I asked.

"...Yes." I slapped him on the head.

"Seaweed Brain!" I hissed.

"Fine! What do you have in mind?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"I like the 'watch-a-movie' idea, but let's watch something else. Something with historical referances," I suggested.

"...'The Sound of Music'?" he asked, confused. I facepalmed.

"No..." I said. "What about...'The Other Boleyn Girl'?" He gave me a 'what-the-hell-is-that?' look.

"It's a movie about Mary Boleyn, Anne Boleyn's sister." He still gave me that look. I was getting desperate and so I stooped really low.

"It has Scarlett Johansson and Natalie Portman in it," I told him. He perked up.

"Let's go!" he said enthusiastically. He stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me up.

"First, we have to shop for dinner and popcorn," I told him. "Then, someone has to go rent the movie."

"I'll get the food, you get the movie," he told me. I nodded.

"Drop me off at the local Blockbusters and I'll get the movie," I said. He nodded and we walked down the stairs.

"Bobby! Matthew! I'm going out with Percy! I'll be back in ten to twenty minutes!" I said, grabbing my coat.

"Have fun on your date!" Matthew called to me from the kitchen, where he was playing with his Lego with Bobby.

"Shut up you little bugger!" I said as I closed the door. Percy chuckled.

"'Bugger'?" he questioned.

"Read it in a book," I replied. "Wanted to use it." We walked to the Prius. Quickly, he dropped me off and left to the local Walgreen's to buy the food. I sighed as I walked into Blockbuster. I hope that he doesn't mess anything up.

I was searching through the racks for 'The Other Boleyn Girl'.

"Um...excuse me, miss," a nasally voice said. "Can I help you?" I looked. It was a small-ish boy, about five feet tall, with a bunch of pimples and thick black glasses sliding down his nose. His hair was all greasy. Probably couldn't pull away from his 'World of Warcraft' game just to shower. I fought the look of disgust that was approaching my face.

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "I'm looking for 'The Other Boleyn Girl'." He sniffed and pushed the glasses up his nose.

"Oh, that movie. Follow me please," he said. I did. He walked through the shelves and pulled out the DVD out of nowhere.

"Here you are," he said, giving the DVD to me. I took it.

"Thanks," I replied. He took me to the cashier place.

"Please bring it back by next week," he told me. I nodded. He wrote something on the receipt and gave it to me.

"There," he told me. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I left Blockbusters and gave Percy a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth," he apologized. "I'm still in Walgreen's, the check-out line is sooooo long." I chuckled a little.

"Okay. Do you want me to go to Walgreen's?" I asked.

"No," he told me. "Just wait there."

"Um...okay," I replied.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"Yeah." I hung up. With a sigh, I walked into the Starbucks next door. I ordered a Caramel Mocha (seriously, $5 for a damn mocha?) and sat there, drinking it, waiting for Percy. My phone buzzed.

_Hey, in front of Blockbusters, where are you? -P_

_In Starbucks. B out there soon. -A_

I stood up with my mocha and left the shop. I saw the Prius and walked to it. Then I knocked on the window. Percy looked out and unlocked the door, letting me in. I crawled in and sighed as I closed the door.

"Do you have the food?" I asked. He nodded. He showed me the grocery bag. I grabbed it and looked inside. All there was were little bottles of blue food colouring and a bunch of blue coloured candies. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you said that you had the food," I demanded.

"I do," he replied. I shook my head.

"This...is not food. This is junk," I said, lifting a few candies up out of the bag.

"Well...I knew you were going to say that," he said cheerfully, taking the bag from me. "So...I got you this." He handed something to me. I took it.

"Really? A box of Clif bars?"

**A/N**

**Total filler chapter! If you want me to continue this date-thing, I'll do it! I just cut this chapter short because I'm at my friend's for a sleepover! I just watched 'War Horse' and there are just so many emotions! :'(**

**Thanks: I am Alice Cullen, PercabethJacksonLover101, lileverlark, The other Daughter of Athena, , XxbethamphetaminexX, Guest(s), goddess of fear, kinaboolovesanime, Merr, MusicIsMyLife14, SilverLiningsGirl, festus-nuggets, SMILEit'sjaelyn, Asturias4, Thepowersss, DuctTapePegasus, gabz1197, , DaughterofHades2pt0, Style Gangnam for favouriting/review/following!**

**I am Alice Cullen: Thanks!**

**lileverlark: Thanks!**

**goddess of fear: Um...sure! I'll do that later.**

**Merr: The reason why it's heading towards Thalia/Luke is just for a little while. Nico will be here soon!**

**MusicIsMyLife14: More humour? I don't know...we're sort of entering the angst-y part of the story so...maybe a little bit of humour later. Who knows?**

**Festus-nuggets: Aww...Thanks!**

**Please vote on the poll! The poll will close tonight at 8! **

**Please review/follow/favourite! It makes my day!**


	18. Date night Part II

**Chapter 17: Date night Part II**

I sat there, in the front seat of Percy's car, staring at the box of Clif bars in my hand. For those who don't know, a Cliff bar is sort of like an energy bar. I kept staring at the box in disbelief.

"So, let me get this straight," I said to Percy. "You get a bag full of blue candy, and I get ONE box of CLIF BARS?" He looked like he immediately regretted his decision.

"Um...yes?" he questioned himself. I rolled my eyes.

"You couldn't even get the popcorn we actually went out to buy?" I asked. He started to nod, but when he saw the expression on my face, he started shaking his head. I sighed and looked through the bag again. There were Hershey Kisses wrapped in blue foil, little bottles of blue food colouring, blue saltwater taffy, etc. I looked back at the guilty expression on Percy's face.

"Why is there so much blue stuff?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's a tradition in my family to eat blue food," he explained. Okay, so that was a bit weird, but cool. I could live with that...

"Okay, so...where is the popcorn?" I asked, getting back to the problem in hand.

"Um...on a shelf in Walgreen's?" he answered my question with another question. I rolled my eyes and let out an agitated sigh.

"Yeah, I know that," I snapped. "Did you really think I would want to watch a movie eating...apricot-flavoured Clif bars?" He shook his head again slowly. I nodded along with him.

"So...what should we do?" I talked like a teacher that was scolding a kindergartener.

"Go back to Walgreen's and buy some popcorn?" he answered. I nodded.

"And...?" I pushed.

"We should go back and return some of the candy and the Clif bars?" he continued. I patted his cheek.

"Good boy," I congratulated. He pulled the car out of the parking spot and drove back to Walgreen's. We drove in silence. A few minutes later, we arrived. We both got out of the car and I held the grocery bag.

"So, um," I said, looking into the bag. "You can choose three things you can keep." Percy turned to me in excitement and grabbed my shoulders.

"Really?" he asked, purely psyched. "Okay, um...the Hersey Kisses, saltwater taffies, and the food colouring." I nodded.

"Go and put them in the trunk of your car," I ordered. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," he said quickly and ran to the car with the items. I knew I was blushing as I giggled a bit. Percy ran back and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the entrance of the store.

"Let's go!" he said. I laughed as he dragged me into the store. We jogged to the service desk.

"Hi," the middle-aged lady greeted as we ran up. "How are you two today?"

"Good," we replied in unison. She smiled at us.

"That's good," she said. "What can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to get the popcorn," Percy whispered in my ear. "I'll be right back, okay?" I looked back at him.

"Okay," I replied. "Are you going to come back here or are you going to pay for it?" He looked at the long lines at the registers and looked back at me.

"I'll come back here." I nodded. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I knew I was blushing again. The lady was smiling widely at me.

"Um...I would like to return these," I said, putting the grocery bag on the counter.

"Sure," she told me, taking the items and scanning them. She handed me $8.50 and I took it, reminding myself to give the money back to Percy later.

"Thank you," I said. Percy ran back with the microwave popcorn.

"And now I would like to buy this," he panted, putting the popcorn on the counter. The lady laughed and scanned the popcorn.

"That'll be $4.12," she told us. I got the leftover money and handed $4.25. She gave me thirteen cents back.

"Thank you," I said as she gave me a new bag with the popcorn and receipt in it.

"Have a nice night," she said to us.

"Thanks, you too," Percy answered this time. We walked away hand in hand to the car.

* * *

We arrived at my house, and we literally ran in with the stuff. Percy jumped on the small couch in the living room while I got the popcorn in the microwave.

"Percy, do you want Coke? Or Mountain Dew?" I asked him from the kitchen.

"Um...Coke!" he called back from his spot in the living room. I quickly poured two glasses of Coke. The popcorn finished popping and I yanked it out of the microwave and poured it in a bowl. I put the candy in separate bowls, put it all in a tray, and walked into the living room. I saw Percy eyeing the movie.

"Does it look good?" I asked. He looked up at me. I set the tray on the table in the middle of the living room.

"Sure," he replied. I took the case from him and put the DVD into the player.

"Annabeth?" he asked from the couch.

"Hm?" I asked, turning the TV on and switching it to the DVD channel thing.

"How much was renting at Blockbusters?" he continued his question. I took the receipt out of my pocket.

"Um...about $9," I replied. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know." I realized the writing at the end of the receipt.

_Hugh Norbertson_

_555-892-9530_

I started laughing like crazy and collapsed on the couch next to Percy.

"What?" he asked. I showed him the receipt, pointing to the bottom. He read it slowly, his dyslexia getting in the way. He looked at me sternly when he was done.

"Are you going to call him?" I scoffed.

"No. I hardly know him," I replied. He seemed a bit disappointed with my answer, for some reason. I brushed it off and turned on the movie, grabbing the bowl of popcorn off the tray on the table.

We settled and watched the movie.

* * *

I watched the movie to the end. It wasn't the _best _historical movie, but it wasn't the _worst. _Some of the actors were really good. I looked at the time. 11:30. I looked to Percy and saw him sleeping on his side of the couch, drooling on my cushions.

_Ew._

I shook him awake.

"Percy," I mumbled. "Percy!" He shot up.

"What? Hm?" he asked, half-asleep.

"It's 11:30, you should go home," I yawned. He nodded absently and stood up. I did too and we walked to the door. I opened the door for him and he stepped out.

"'Night," he mumbled and kissed me on the cheek. Then he left for his car. I waved as the car disappeared into the night. I didn't even have time to register that he kissed me before I stumbled back to the couch. I slumped onto the couch, closed my eyes, and went to sleep, dreaming sweet dreams.

If only I knew what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**/N**

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. And the next chapter will start the sort-of dramatic angst-y part of this story. And also, the result of the poll was...THALICO! So I will eventually incorporate some minor Thalico into his story. And Thuke supporters, please don't be mad. Thalico won, so don't ****be sore losers! JK, JK. **

**Thanks to: Athena grl huntress, Poseidongirl23, MyselfxYourself, PercabethandHungerGames35, PPP4eva, Midnight4568, PurpleQueen981, cantwaittillfall, kinaboolovesanime, AtlantaJackson95, Merr, MusicIsMyLife14, la bella nunez, Athena's gray owl, Lala, Alittlebitdifferent, NotsoSugarQueen, I am Alice Cullen, goddess of fear, LibertyOrD3****4****th, BakedBread, Muffin Russell, Artistpeace for reviewing/following/favouriting!**

**PPP4eva: What can I say, I love to laugh! And thanks!**

**Midnight4568: Thanks! And here's to your request!**

**kinaboolovesanime: What can I say? Annabeth wants what Annabeth wants. **

**AtlantaJackson981: Finding Nemo is a pretty awesome movie. But Annabeth might want to watch something more...historical...**

**Merr: If you read 'Phase 1' (a companion story to this one) you'll be able to find minor Percabeth moments. Truth or Dare? I don't know... I can't really see Annabeth really liking that game (no offense people who write Truth or Dare fanfics)**

**MusicIsMyLife14: Clif bars are energy bars, like I said in the story. I don't really eat them, but I thought that it'd be funny to include them.**

**la bella nunez: Don't worry, I will continue!**

**Lala: LOL**

**Alittlebitdifferent: Aww...thanks! I always worry about being out of character.**

**I am Alice Cullen: Yes, I stopped like...halfway through though. It was getting too emotional for me.**

**Please review/follow/favourite! It really makes my day! Also, check out the companion piece to this! It's called 'Phase 1' and you can find it on my profile page!**


	19. Rachel

**Chapter 18**: **Rachel**

My morning started out sort of normal. I mean, I woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, got a ride from Percy, attended classes, ate lunch with Thalia, etc. But then something happened that turned my morning from semi-normal to weird. It involved R.E.D.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and I was sitting at our normal table with Percy, Thalia, and Luke. We were laughing when I noticed someone staring our way. Or more accurately, Thalia's way. Nico Di Angelo, Percy's second-in-command. I elbowed Percy in the ribs. He looked at me, questioningly, while rubbing his sore ribs.

"What?" he asked. I put my finger to my lips, signalling him to be more quiet. I looked at Thalia and Luke, who were in a conversation of their own. I looked back at Percy, and subtly looked at Nico. Percy did too and slowly followed his gaze...landing on Thalia. His eyes grew a bit dark and he cleared his throat.

"Guys, I'll be right back," Percy announced to us and stood up. I watched as he casually put his hands on his jean pockets and sauntered up to Nico, motioning him to follow. Nico gave him a confused look, but stood up and followed Percy out of the cafeteria. I looked back to Thalia and Luke, who were giving me a look of curiosity.

"What was _that_ about?" Thalia asked. I shrugged. We just sat there in an awkward silence, eating our lunch. I couldn't handle it anymore, I needed to get out of here. I cleared my throat and out my sandwich down. I brushed the crumbs off my shirt and stood up. The two of them looked up at me questioningly.

"Bathroom," I replied. I hurried out of the cafeteria, towards the girl's bathroom. I walked in, and heard crying in a stall. I paused, conflicted as to what to do. I decided to knock on the stall.

"Um...are you okay, whoever is in there?" I asked hesitantly. There was a sniff.

"Please, go away," a voice croaked. I paused. I knew that voice vaguely. It usually annoyed the hell out of me when it was an octave higher.

"Rachel?" I asked. Another sniff. "It's Annabeth. Can you please open the stall?" With another sniff, Rachel(?) opened the stall. I was right. It was Rachel. Her cheeks were red and eyes bloodshot, indicating that she was crying. Her usually tamed red hair was unruly around her face.

"What do you want?" she sniffed. I took a step in.

"Are...are you okay?" I asked. She sobbed a bit.

"Yes...no!" she cried and fell off the toilet she was sitting on. I grabbed her just before she hit the floor.

"What happened?" I asked. She hit the floor and I let go of her. I sat down on the floor next to her.

"I...never wanted to be like this," she sobbed. "I never wanted to be a slut! I just...wanted to fit in! I never really loved anyone of the boys I was with, it was all a stupid act! But then..." She broke off crying.

"But then?" I asked. She wiped the tears from her face and continued.

"I...got pregnant." I was shocked. She fell forward, sobbing all over the floor.

"I don't know who's kid, but all I know is that I'm three weeks pregnant! My parents found out and now I'm disowned! I have nowhere to go!" She looked in desperate need of a hug, so I gave her one.

"You can stay with me," I whispered, feeling incredibly sorry for the poor girl. "Dump your stupid friends. Be yourself." She pulled away. And...nodded.

"Thanks you," she sobbed. I nodded and we hugged.

"Let's stand," I said. We let go and stood up. "Wash your face." She did.

"Why, Annabeth?" she asked. "I've been a total pain in the ass to you lately, so why are you so nice to me?" I hesitated. Did I really want to tell her about my plan? Was I ready to trust one of my hated enemies? I guess so, to an extent at least.

"I don't truly hate you," I replied. "It's just...I guess if I were in your position, I would want some help too. No matter who it's from." She smiled shakily at me.

"Thanks, Annabeth," she said. I smiled back at her.

"No problem." She gave me another smile and left the bathroom.

"I'll see you later!" she called. I waved back. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wow, I must be changing somehow. I mean, if you asked me a month ago if I would ever let Rachel stay at my house, I would tell you to drive yourself straight to the mental hospital. And yet... Now...

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice called from outside. "Are you in here?" I quickly washed my hands and dried them.

"Yeah!" I called back. "I'll be out in a sec!" Quickly, I left the bathroom and bumped straight into Percy. "What's up?"

"Nico likes Thalia," he announced. My eyes widened. My plan... Oh crap. If Nico got involved...it could mean...I'm screwed.

"Really?" I gasped. He nodded. I walked away, back towards the cafeteria. "I've got tell Thalia!" He grabbed my arm.

"Woah! Not so fast!" he said. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, Nico would _kill _me if Thalia found out," he said. "So...don't tell her." I rolled my eyes and patted his cheek.

"Honey, you should know me by now," I said. "No matter what you say, I'm still doing it." I walked off.

If only I was prepared for Thalia's reaction.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoyed! And WOW! Over 23, 000 views? I'm shocked and honoured, guys! I'm sorry about all the crying in this chapter, I'm having a lot of feels right now since I just watched the last episode of the second season of Sherlock BBC. So yeah...**

**Thanks to: trivia101, AshleyDaughterofApollo, PJOOF16, Merr, MegJackson, ElmoDaHorse, KatieElizabethGrace, Athena's gray owl, KayCee, Guest(s), XxbethamphetaminexX, jill, MusicIsMyLife14, Athena girl huntress, Captainforkz, JamieAnimeLover, Midnight4568, Luna, kinaboolovesanime, Crummywriter, Percabethinthestars, PureAwesommness101, WorldOfIzzy, Fictionlover1996, Rachel Di Angelo, soccerlover91, Call me Mimi for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

**trivia101: thanks!**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo: Haha! Oh, Thalico shippers...**

**PJOOF16: Yeah, I got this posted earlier than I would've due to the many requests**

**Merr: I would've fallen asleep during 'The Other Boleyn Girl' too, if my favourite actor wasn't in it! XD**

**MegJackson: Cliffys might be annoying, but they are so fun to write! :)**

**ElmoDaHorse: Yeah, I've been updating almost daily.**

**KatieElizabethGrace: Thanks!**

**KayCee: Haha! I like how you put Thalico before Percabeth!**

**XxbethamphetaminexX: Aww...sorry that it was Thalico instead of Thuke! (If you want, I'll post a Thuke alternate ending to the story after this story ends...)**

**jill: I know, I know, people have been scolding me for ending the last chapter that way, but hey! At least I updated soon! And thanks!**

**MusicIsMyLife14: I would've made them watch Pitch Perfect, except (1) I haven't been able to see it yet and (2) doesn't seem exactly an 'Annabeth' type movie... But I love musicals though!**

**Athena girl huntress: What if I told you it might be the other way around...?**

**Captainforkz: Sorry :( Cliffys are my speciality.**

**JamieAnimeLover: Yeah! I missed you! :(**

**Luna: Nope, it's an AU so it's more like God.**

**Please review/favourite/follow! It makes my day! Also, please read the companion fic to this! It's called 'Phase 1', you can find it on my author profile!**


	20. Why is my life so dramatic?

**Chapter 19: Why is my life so dramatic?**

I walked into the cafeteria to find Thalia sitting all alone at the table, no sign of Luke. I sat at our table.

"Hey," I said, looking around for Luke. "Where's Luke?" Thalia was calmly eating an apple, staring blankly at the wall. I snapped my fingers in front of her face, and she jumped.

"Oh, you're back," she realized. I nodded.

"I repeat, where's Luke?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, he just walked off," she told me, taking another bite of her apple. I gave her a look.

"You know I don't believe that," I retorted. She sighed and threw her half-eaten apple in the garbage. I gave her an expectant look.

"Luke is pissed at me," she said. I raised an eyebrow. Luke pissed at Thalia? Boy, that's a sight I would pay to see. For the past month or so, Luke followed her around like her own personal lap dog. I guess I should thank her for that though, it would mean that she was doing her part of the plan well.

"Sure," I snorted. She flashed me a dangerous look.

"I mean it, Annabeth," she said, seeming a little sad. I realized that she was speaking the truth. I looked at her, concerned.

"What happened?" I asked. She took a deep breath and drank from her water bottle.

"I...I was just talking with him, when suddenly...he asked me to the Winter Formal," she told me. "I was going to accept, for the sake of the plan, and...I rejected him. He asked me why, and I told him that..." she gulped. I stared expectantly at her.

"And...?" I asked, giving her a little push to talk.

"I...he...I told him that I liked...Nico." I knew that my eyes had never been so wide before. So...Nico liked Thalia and...Thalia liked him back?

This was making absolutely no sense.

"Luke got this cold look in his eyes and said that we were...no longer friends anymore...and he walked out on me," she continued. "And then you found me and...that's that." I stared at the wall behind her, trying to make my mind work.

"Annabeth?" she asked, worried. My eyes snapped to her.

"Nico likes you back," I blurted out. Crap. I did NOT mean to say that... Thalia stared at me like I had turned into a Hydra (we were learning Greek mythology in Socials this week) and started spluttering.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded. Might as well keep damaging my entire plan. "But your plan..." I shrugged.

"I just need somebody else to distract Luke for me, I'll be fine Thalia," I assured her. She gave me a sceptical look.

"No, I can do it," she told me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll ask someone else," I said. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

I decided that I needed to think. So, during English, I took out a piece of paper from my binder and started writing.

_My **new **battle plan_

_1) find somebody to distract Luke from advancing on me_

_2) pretend to be in love with Percy_

_3) break up with Percy at the Winter Formal_

I stared at the three simple steps I wrote on the piece of paper. This idea was becoming less and less appealing the more I was getting into it. I mean, I'm going to subsequently break two (not-so) innocent boys' hearts. I didn't want to. I mean, Luke is more like a brother and Percy is...a... I can't categorize him yet. But I knew one thing for sure.

Percy Jackson had somehow wormed his way into my heart.

And I bugged me to no end.

It was after classes. Percy was probably ignoring me as a punishment for telling Thalia that Nico likes her.

If only he knew. I smiled as I opened my locker. Thalia closed her locker and leaned against it.

"Wanna have a sleepover?" she asked as she sighed. I laughed at her posture.

"Sure," I said. "I'm sure Susan will be fine with it."

"ANNABETH!" a voice called half-way down the hallway. I looked and saw Rachel, holding an overnight bag and her backpack.

"What is she doing?" Thalia asked me. I gave her a sheepish look while she eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey," Rachel huffed as she finally approached us. "How's it going?" I smiled at her and took her bag.

"I'll take this," I said. Thalia gave me a wide-eyed look.

"Um...what's going on here?" she asked me.

"Oh, I'm staying with Annabeth for the next nine months or so," Rachel replied. Thalia's mouth dropped. I would say that she was doing a great impression of a fish. Thalia grabbed my arm and attempted to drag me over to the girl's washroom.

"Excuse us," she said to Rachel. I dropped Rachel's bag by accident as Thalia dragged me away.

"We'll be right back!" I called to her. Rachel nodded understandingly. Thalia practically threw me into the washroom. Thankfully, it wasn't vacant, so Thalia would have to keep her voice down.

"What do you mean that Rachel's going to stay with you for nine or so months?" she hissed. I tried to calm her down.

"Listen, she's pregnant," I whispered. "Her parents kicked her out. You've got to have pity on the girl! I mean, it's like leaving a poor pregnant cat on the street and not picking her up and taking her to an animal shelter." Thalia had a look, a look that told me she had an idea.

"I know! We can drop her off at a homeless shelter!" she cried, like she had discovered the secret to evolution. I gave her a death glare and she immediately deflated.

"No," I snapped. "She's staying at my house. I feel really bad for her Thalia."

"Well, she wouldn't be in this situation if she wasn't such a slut," she muttered. I just rolled my eyes. Rachel could tell her life story later.

"Just please drive us," I pleaded. She nodded.

"Fine, I'll...tolerate her for the rest of the day," she agreed with much reluctance. I sighed, and relief filled me.

"Thanks." Thalia eyed me curiously.

"But what's with the sudden change of heart?" she asked me.

"Let's go," I said, leaving the bathroom.

The truth was, I didn't know myself.

We were driving in the car in silence. The radio was humming in the bathroom and we were all sitting awkwardly. Thalia was in the driver's seat while I sat shotgun. Rachel sat in the back, her overnight bag next to her. I cleared my throat. The tension surrounding Thalia and Rachel needed to go.

"So, Rachel," I started conversation. "I must ask. Who's the father?" Rachel froze. Thalia looked at her from the dashboard mirror.

"I was wondering that too," she inserted. I shot her a warning look. Rachel coughed.

"Um," she started. "It was an accident, but it was..."

"Yes?" Thalia asked, far too eager for information (probably to use for blackmail).

"Luke."

Thalia slammed the breaks and we all flew forward.

"Really?" I asked Rachel. She nodded, tears in her eyes. I shared a look with Thalia. She looked purely disgusted. But I knew that she wasn't disgusted with Rachel, but with Luke.

"We'll talk about this later," I said. "Thalia, let's just get to my place." She nodded and started driving again. I leaned into my seat.

Rachel was pregnant with Luke's child. _Luke's_.

"Does he know?" I asked her.

"No," Rachel replied. "He doesn't."

"You should tell him," Thalia said, sounding far more friendly than ever. "Lord knows that he needs a good wake-up call. You could punch him while you're at it." I shot her a look. I don't think pregnant ladies need the idea of violence. But I saw Rachel smile at Thalia from the mirror.

"That's a good idea," she told her. Thalia smiled back.

"Annabeth and I will help you beat him up," she said cheerfully. "Right, Annie?" I just closed my eyes and hid the grin that I could feel was coming up on my face.

I knew that a good friendship was blooming between all of us.

"Sure."

We got to my house. I told Susan Rachel's predicament, and she welcomed her with open arms. Susan sympathized with her, since her mom had her from a teen pregnancy also. It was truly shocking, the number of teen pregnancies in the world.

It was around twelve, and there was no school the next day. Rachel, Thalia, and I were talking in my room. I decided to tell Rachel about my plan. She ate it all up. Then I got a brilliant (and maybe a bit stupid) idea.

Rachel will be the distraction for Luke.

"Rachel, I need someone who can stop Luke from approaching me and trying to seduce me while I get Percy to fall in love with me. Will you please be that distraction?" I asked, trying to sound as kind as I can get. She thought about it for a minute and nodded. I smiled. I knew I could count on her.

"And besides, you can think about it as revenge on Luke," Thalia put in. Rachel laughed and nodded. I grinned.

"So, the plan starts like this on Monday," I said, getting my notebook and pen from my desk. "So, Rachel, you tell Luke you're pregnant. Sugar coat it, make him feel guilty. I'll keep dating Percy, and maybe he'll ask me to the Winter Formal." Rachel nodded.

"What do I do?" Thalia asked.

"Wait until Nico asks you to the dance, accept his invitation, go buy a dress, and dance with him to your hearts content," I said. She pouted.

"I want to still be a part of this, Annabeth," she complained. I sighed. Thalia and Percy were so alike. They both had to mess things up.

"Fine, you can..." I struggled to come up with a job. "I don't know...be whatever you want." She gave me a look.

"Really? 'Be whatever you want'?" she asked me, clearly miffed that I couldn't get a job for her. I sighed, quickly becoming irritated. Between Thalia, Percy, and Luke, I didn't know how I still had patience left.

"You can spy on Percy and report back anything you think is important," I growled. She seemed happy with that. I saw Rachel stare out the window, her face solemn.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Thalia looked at Rachel in concern. She looked back at us and smiled sadly.

"It's just that... You know that there's the vote for the Winter King and Queen at the Winter Formal," she reminded us. We nodded. "Well...I always wanted to be voted. But no one will vote for me now, since I'm pregnant and all." I patted her on the back comfortingly.

"We'll vote for you," Thalia said. Rachel smiled at us.

"Thanks." I looked at the time. It was one o' clock.

"Let's get some shut-eye," I suggested. We all realized we were spent. Rachel and Thalia nodded. Rachel was sleeping on an air mattress next to my bed while Thalia slept on the floor in a sleeping bag (which she preferred for some strange reason).

"'Night," I said, and was greeted by a round of goodnight. I turned off the lamp, which was the only light source we were using while talking, and settled in for the night. As I closed my eyes, I saw the plan folding out right in my head.

I only had one question left.

_Could I really break Percy's heart?_

My resolve solidified.

_I have to..._

With that, I fell asleep.

**A/N**

**I'M ALIVE! Well, I'm still sick :( And it's the second day of the new semester too :(**

**Thanks to: RennaPiper, Ontril86, authorofmanythings, I am God 11, GracieLou12, nonduplume4, chaos007, cherrypie98, monkey joe, sashashana, p4d, whackadoodle100, .1, arielchai, WithMyDarkSide, Dusk-R, ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm, Frosty117, xbloomxx, Guest(s), GreenDayLover306, Merr, kendylousoshi, XxbethamphetaminexX, I am Alice Cullen, NotsoSugarQueen, KibaIno All The Way, MusicIsMyLife14, lileverlark, ElmoDaHorse, Lilith Jae, Athena's gray owl, Captainforkz, Artemis-gurl, KayCee, kinaboolovesanime, PJOOF16, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Sunsetblvd13, JamieAnimeLover, PurpleQueen981, PPP4eva, SilverLiningsGirl, allen r, Athena grl huntress, ilovebooks1234, whatdoesntkillumakesustronge r, Jimjump, WisdomGoddessAthenae, ChaptersGirl, fantasy girl loves fantasy, Johnwisne, Goddess of fear, trivia101, Apeni for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

**Please review/favourite/follow! I makes my day! Also, please view the companion fic to this called 'Phase 1'! **


	21. Invitation

**Chapter 20: Invitation**

Thalia left the next morning. Rachel and I tried to make room for her in my cramped room. I thought that she would whine and complain about the small space, but she seemed to take it amazingly well. When I asked her about it, she told me that she was just happy to have somewhere to stay.

We were eating cereal in front of the TV, watching 'Gossip Girl'. Rachel seemed enthralled with the show, while I am bored to death. I mean, the History Channel was having a huge documentary marathon, and who wouldn't want to miss that? Oh well, I don't want to have another crying Rachel on my hands (pregnancy hormones can be nightmares...not that I'd know), so I just let her be. I played 'Ice Cream Jump' on my iPhone. I know it's a pretty dumb game, but I only play it in emergencies...like this one. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my hands. It was a text message from Percy.

_Wanna go ice skating 2day? -P_

I unconsciously smiled. Rachel looked over to me.

"What's making you so happy?" she asked curiously. I looked from my phone.

"Hm?"

"What's making you so happy?" she repeated. "Did Percy ask you out?" I swear, she's psychic.

"I think I don't need to reply to that," I replied slowly. She gave a winning smile and looked back to the TV. I wondered if I should accept Percy's invitation. I mean, Rachel would be all alone with the nightmares I call my brothers.

"Go ahead and tell Percy you'll go, Annabeth," Rachel cut into my thoughts. "Don't worry about me. Besides, you need to get this plan going farther right?" I was shocked. It was like Rachel just read my mind. What the heck? Seriously, this is like a bad parody of 'Twilight'. I just gave a nod to her and texted Percy back.

_Sure. Meet Starbucks near my house 4? -A_

_K. C u then. -P_

I looked at the time. It was three o'clock. I finished my bowl of cereal (we didn't have any food besides cereal anymore) and stood up. Rachel looked at me.

"Going to prep for your date?" she guessed. I nodded. She stood up. We put our dishes into the dishwasher. We went to my room and I opened my closet, looking for something to wear. Rachel just turned me from my closet and pushed me into the bathroom.

"What type of date?" she demanded.

"Ice skating," I replied. She nodded.

"I choose the clothes, you go shower," she ordered. What harm could this do? Rachel has more fashion sense than I do, I guess. I went in and showered. As I dried my hair, I saw my bathrobe hung from the door handle and I wore it. I walked into the room. There was a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a long plain grey shirt. Rachel walked in with my grey parka.

"Not that cold outside," she told me. "But the ice rink or whatever you're going to will be freezing." I nodded. She left the room to let me change in peace. I quickly did, and stepped out of my room. Rachel walked around me, appraising me.

"No makeup?" she asked. I nodded. I wasn't a makeup type of person. I mean, only if it's a special occasion. She shrugged and let it slide. My hair was in a bun. She shook her head and pulled my hair down.

"That looks better," she decided. I checked the time. Three forty-five. I quickly climbed down the stairs, Rachel trailing after me.

"I'll be back around six or eight," I told her. She gave me a funny look when I said that.

"Take care of the twins, and don't let them have sugar past five," I continued. She nodded. I shrugged the parka on and opened the door.

"Have fun!" she said, as I left. She shut the door behind. I sighed and started the ten minute walk to Starbucks.

* * *

I got there a bit early, I'll admit. I got there around three fifty-five, and there was no sight of Percy. Go figure. I knew he'd be at four o' five. It was a typical Percy thing to be five minutes late. I went ahead and ordered a grande latte. Seriously, Starbucks should lower their prices, five bucks for a medium sized coffee? Jeez, that's over kill. Oh well, that's the twenty-first century. I sat at a table and looked absently out the window. I got lost in the view of the city, even if it was an incredibly tiny view, and was surprised when someone plopped into the chair across from me. My eyes snapped to that person. Percy. He was covered in little bits of snow. He was grinning. I smiled back.

"Hey," I greeted. He just waved in reply. "You going to order anything?"

"Hot chocolate," he told me, taking a five dollar bill out of his pocket and sliding it towards me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bill. I stood up and walked towards the counter. I ordered a large hot chocolate for Percy and brought it back to him.

"This is the last time, Seaweed Brain," I warned. He took a sip of the hot chocolate and immediately set it down. Seems like he forgot that it was hot. He blew on the burning liquid.

"Thanks, Annabeth," he said.

"Where are we going ice skating?" I asked. I hadn't ice skated in...well...ever. I had never ice skated. Now I was wondering why I was going ice skating...

"Rockefeller Center ice rink," he replied, taking a small sip of his hot chocolate. I nodded slowly, finishing my latte. We just sat there, me looking out the window and Percy drinking his hot chocolate.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously. I was staring at some building, looking at them from an architect's view.

"Hm?" I replied, looking at him.

"What are you doing?" I looked back at the building I was studying before.

"Looking at buildings," I told him. He gave me a weird look.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's a hobby of mine," I told him. "I memorize everything I get from the building, go home, and sketch the building on a piece of paper." The look was still on his face.

"Why?" he asked again. I sighed and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. What is this? A game of Twenty Questions?

"Because I want to be an architect when I grow up," I reminded him. Really Percy? I told you this like a million times... He stood up abruptly.

"Let's go," he said. I stood up too. We both walked out of Starbucks, throwing our garbage away. We took a cab to Rockefeller Center.

* * *

I stood there, uncomfortably, in the skates I rented. I mean, they fit me fine and all, but it felt uncomfortable. Percy waddled over to me, his skates on.

"You ready?" he asked, excited. I nodded slowly. We both started walking towards the ice when I grabbed his wrist, making him stop. The longer I stared at the ice, the more nervous I was getting.

"Percy, I forgot to tell you one thing," I told him quickly. "I...can't skate." He laughed a bit. I shot a glare at him, effectively silencing him.

"Look, Annabeth, everyone can skate," he told me. I still stared doubtfully at the ice. I heard him let out a sigh. He made me look at him.

"I'll help you all the way," he reassured me. "Just keep holding my hand." I nodded. Slowly, he led us onto the ice. I kept looking down at my skates.

"Look at me," Percy ordered. I did. "Now, we slowly start skating." I kept my feet together while Percy started skating. He made a disappointed noise.

"Lift those feet up Annabeth," he said. "Left, right, left, right. That's it." I was doing it. I kept looking at my feet though, and it caused me to slip up a bit. We skated, him teaching me and me learning, and slowly I was beginning to trust myself more. Not only myself, but I was beginning to trust Percy more as well. We had been skating together, hand in hand, for about an hour and I decided it was time for me to skate on my own.

"I want to try skating by myself," I told him. He nodded. He led me to the side and let go of my hand. I pushed off the ledge and started skating. I was a bit shaky and wobbly, and I was incredibly I scared of falling on my butt, but I had to get rid of that fear. Percy skated behind me, steadying me when it looked like I was about to fall. I was doing good, until a bunch of little kids (eighth graders) slammed into me. I was spun around, into Percy's chest. We were pushed against a ledge. I started laughing pathetically. We were both dazed, well...mostly Percy. Slowly, Percy started joining me in laughing. And soon, we were laughing for absolutely no reason. I found myself staring into his eyes, getting lost in them. He stared back, smiling. I found myself smiling widely also. Slowly, we leaned into each other.

We shared the best kiss of them all. He pulled away, both of us gasping for air.

"Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" he asked me. My heart screamed for me to say no, because that would mean it would be the end of this euphoria that was Percy. My brain was screaming yes.

My brain won.

"Yes," I gasped. He smiled and leaned in again.

There was no turning back. No second thoughts.

I was going to have to break Percy Jackson's heart.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys! We are finally on the twentieth chapter! And I'm still sick :( But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am working on longer chapters now that the story is coming to a close. I'm guessing that I'll write about three more chapters and then an epilogue and that'll be it! **

**Thanks to: Merry Harkness, Merr, teamseth15, The Cookie Monsta, trivia101, Jade-Queen of Fantasy, I am Alice Cullen, lileverlark, Goddess of fear, allen r, ElmoDaHorse, chica-sabia-nabepill, PJOOF16, MusicIsMyLife14, August1999, luv2write12234, Artemis-gurl, WithMyDarkSide, megameghamango, Athena's gray owl, PurpleQueen981, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, honeymello, PPP4eva, starr101, Hamytimee13, lennygoat, smilingforeverandever, avrilparamore78, Blackwolfy, figuresk8ergirl3, stagemaniac, mysterysolvers1, seaweed brain's wise girl, percabeth8, alandlct, Lydsg98, bookworm2609, kgirlma for favouriting/reviewing/following! You guys rock!**

**Merr: Hmmm...I think I like Lachel better than Ruke...so probably Lachel.**

**PJOOF16: So much drama, I know!**

**ElmoDaHorse: I would keep updating everyday, but I've decided that (to make this fic last a bit longer) to update only every two days...**

**Please review/follow/favourite! Also, please read the companion fic to this one called 'Phase 1'. You can find it under my author link thinger.**

**See you next chapter!**


	22. Thinking

**A/N 1**

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK :)))))))) Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Did you miss me? I knew it! ;) JKJK. Anyways, see ya at the end of the chapter. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Thinking**

I lay awake in bed, just thinking and reminiscing. Rachel slept soundly on the air mattress next to my bed. I sighed and rolled over to look at the digital clock on my bedside table. It read half-past midnight. I rolled onto my back. Inwardly, I groaned. How I longed to sleep. I sent an envious glance at Rachel's sleeping form. She has more crap going on in her life, and yet she could sleep like the baby she's carrying.

I know what you're thinking. 'Why can't you sleep, Annabeth?' The answer is simple. My brain just simply wouldn't let me. It was plaguing me with thoughts of Percy, Rachel, Luke, Thalia, Nico, the plan, the Winter Formal, etc.

The girly part of me thought about what I was going to wear. I was disgusted with myself. This wasn't the fairytale prom where the unpopular girl gets with the popular hot boyfriend. No. This was the type of fairytale where the unpopular girl gets a (hot) popular boyfriend and goes to the prom to dump him in front of the entire student body. So, it wasn't really a fairytale was it?

My brain was now exhausted. Well, I guess that my thoughts are really heavy in the wee hours of the morning. I thought about school the next day and how tired I would be. I held back a loud groan. I looked at the time again. One thirty. I just closed my eyes and took big deep breaths.

_Breathe, Annabeth. Perfect. In and out. Now you're sleepy...very sleepy... Think about Percy, he always helps you to fall aslee- _

I jerked up into a sitting position. Okay, where the HELL had that come from? I just sat there panting a bit. I decided I needed a glass of water and headed into the kitchen. I came back up with my water and sat on my bed again. I look large sips of water and set the now empty glass onto my bedside table. I collapsed into bed again, my nerves and feeling now relaxed. I closed my eyes again, and started breathing deeply. Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

_I was at a high school dance. How did I know? Simple deduction. There were paper maché everywhere and paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. There were people in floor length gowns and suits, their faces young. I didn't recognize any of them. I walked around, looking for something. Apparently, that something was outside, since I walked outside. _

_I saw that there were two people out there, dancing. A girl with curly blonde hair falling down her back. She was in a strapless grey dress. The dress hung to her curves and flowed with her every move. _

_Her dance partner, a boy, was in a different style of attire. He was in a simple white suit shirt and a sea green tie. His hair was all messy. _

_They both seemed incredibly happy. _

_The boy held the girl super close to him, as if the girl was going to disappear any second. He whispered something in her ear, but the girl pushed him away after he did. The girl seemed hesitant as she told him something. The boy shook his head in disbelief, and they delved into a heated argument. The girl said one last thing to the boy and hurried off. I realized that she left something behind, but I didn't know what it was. _

_The boy crouched down and picked it up. He studied it close. It must have been something of importance to their relationship, since he broke down and cried after that. I walked closer to the male, thinking that I could help him._

_I was standing right next to him, about to tap him on the shoulder, when he whispered something._

"_Annabeth."_

* * *

Someone was shaking me.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up or we'll be late for school!"

I opened my eyes and saw Rachel in front of my face. I pushed her face away and sat up. She laughed.

"Someone was having a good dream," she teased me, folding her pajamas.

"More like a nightmare," I muttered. She looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. I sighed. Did I really want to talk about it? I guess I should since I would be thinking and thinking about it for the entire day. I swallowed and started telling her.

"It was at a school dance, and a boy and a girl were dancing. The girl left the boy after he whispered something to her, and he broke down in tears."

"And...?" Rachel asked, telling me to continue. I forced back a smile. Rachel already knew me so well. I wouldn't be so upset about this dream if that was all that happened.

"Well, I walked towards the boy," I continued, "hoping to comfort him. And he whispered one word as I was about to tap his shoulder." She nodded, still telling me to continue.

"He whispered 'Annabeth'," I finished dramatically. Rachel took a deep breath and sat on my bed.

"Wow," she whispered. Then she looked to me. "Do you think that it would happen in real life?" I shook my head.

"No. Or, at least, I hope not," I replied. _Percy's not that into me that he'd cry. Right?_ I stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I did my morning routine and changed into a simple shirt and jeans. I walked out of the bathroom, tying my hair up.

"Annabeth, Thalia says she's coming soon," Rachel informed me. Great, another person to tell about my dream. Jeez, this dream was depressing.

"Ask her if she wants breakfast," I ordered. She nodded and texted her. Why was Thalia texting while driving? Sometimes, I didn't understand her. It was like she _wanted _to get killed.

"She wants some breakfast," Rachel told me. I ran down the stairs. Susan was at the usual spot at the stove. My dad was sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book on war planes. Bobby and Matthew were probably sleeping, since those troublemakers didn't have school today.

Lucky buggers.

"Thalia's coming over for breakfast," I told them. My dad looked up.

"She is?" he asked. I nodded. "Alright then." He looked down at the page again. I sighed. My dad doesn't really talk to me anymore, unless he was asking the usual dad things. Susan looked over to us. She smiled at me sympathetically. She knew that I always wanted the happy dad from when mom was around back. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's happy now, but he's always with Bobby and Matthew. It was like I didn't exist anymore.

"I'll make an extra pancake for Thalia," Susan told me. I thanked her. The door banged open and someone walked into the room. Surprise! It was Thalia. I sighed, knowing that she found the key under the doormat. We always tried to hide the spare key from Thalia, don't ask why.

"Better make that two, Sue," she said, plopping into a chair. I sat down next to her. "Mom starved me yesterday."

"Where's Jason?" I asked. Usually when Thalia got breakfast at my house, Jason tagged along.

"He went to Piper's," she replied. Susan placed a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs in front of her. "Thanks Susan!" With that, Thalia dug in. Jeez, Mrs Grace must either be a terrible mother or a terrible cook for Thalia to eat like a starving pig. Rachel walked in.

"Hey Thalia," she said. Thalia gave her a little wave, eating a pancake. I had to look away from her in case I lost my appetite. Susan gave me a plate of food, which I slid over to Rachel. I saw my dad giving me a proud look. I knew that he was proud that I actually had manners, unlike the twins who were selfish. Seriously, you could never give them something to share.

"Did you guys hear about what's happening with the Winter Formal?" Thalia asked, swallowing a rather huge chunk of food. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. She didn't notice.

"No..." Rachel said, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged. I finally got my plate of food. I started cutting my pancake.

"It got postponed until January." I dropped my knife and fork and they landed on the floor, covering the floor with bits of food and syrup.

"Annabeth!" my dad scolded. I really didn't give a crap at this point.

"POSTPONED?!" I nearly screeched. Thalia nodded sadly. I leaned back into my chair.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello again! I bet you missed me :) JKJK. Anyways, what did you think? You will not be getting another chapter from me until Sunday, unless I manage to have time to write a bit more. I'm heading off to camp for a few days. SO EXCITED! Also, I saw Warm Bodies last week and I'm literally OBSESSED with that movie now. JUST FREAKING LOVED IT 3**

**Thanks to: Child of Athens, Guest(s), Penguinas, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, whackadoodle100, fantasy girl loves fantasy, mythologyfreak88, Shandia99, Kittykat0728, annabeth the wise girl, Merr, stagamaniac, GreenDayLover306, KibaIno All The Way, i'm-wuvvable02, Lieutenants of Artemis, lovinbooks10, PPP4eva, ElmoDaHorse, JamieAnimeLover, teamseth15, dreamchaser31lucky, kinaboolovesanime, Captainforkz, GreenEggsAndHam, NotsoSugarQueen, WithMyDarkSide, Irfhanaz, August1999, MusicIsMyLife14, I am Alice Cullen, allen r, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, PJOOF16, Artemis-gurl, PurpleQueen981, Naguse, Rose-loves-Dimitri, Angelwings178, Pilantly Virtuous, Rachel Di Angelo, Liberty or D34th for reviewing/following/favouriting!**

**Merr: It's shout AT me not ON me. Just to help :) I don't mean it in a mean cruel way, just in a helpful way :) The prom will be the next chapter or so. Ruke was a name I came up with one of my friends. Decided not to use it cause it sounded too much like rake :/**

**Penguinas: We're getting close to the end :'(**

**Lieutenants of Artemis: Really? Well give her a huge thank you from me. And thanks for checking out the story!**

**August1999: Hm...a sequel? I don't know. Depends if everyone else wants one or not.**

**allen r: Yes. I know that there's been less Percabeth fluff, but I'm planning on making another one shot series about their dates and what not. **

**Please review/favourite/follow it would help me out a lot! And read the companion fic to this: Phase 1! I'll see you guys next chapter!**


	23. Explanation

**Chapter 22: Explanation**

After my weird emotional outburst, I headed to school. It was basically exam week, so after we finish our exams we can go home.

Currently, the three of us (Thalia, Rachel, and I) were on our way to school in Thalia's (crappy) car.

"Annabeth, why are you so freaked out that the Winter Formal's postponed?" Rachel asked me from the backseat. I sighed. I thought it'd be obvious. Thalia gave me a curious look also, signalling that she had no idea either. No help from Thalia then.

"The Winter Formal is postponed until January right?" I asked slowly, it was like telling someone that the Earth revolves around the Sun.

"Yeah..." Thalia answered, in an annoyed 'get-to-the-freaking-point' kind of way.

"And the Games end in January right?" I continued. The silence I got in return signalled that everyone got that.

"Oh..." Rachel whispered in realization behind me. I nodded and sighed in return.

"All my hard work to humiliate the two boys, to give them the taste of their own medicine, would go down the drain," I said.

"But, you'd still have Percy, right?" Thalia asked me. I closed my eyes. Do I love Percy? No. It was way too early. And plus, I have a job to do.

"I don't think that I could date anyone who is pursuing another girl to have sex with and then throw away like trash."

Thalia frowned to herself. And I decided to ignore it.

"Anyways, I don't want to give up on my plan after so much planning and preparing," I concluded my explanation.

Silence filled the entire car on the way to school after that.

We drove up to the school, and I was about to climb out of the car, but Thalia grabbed my arm, stopping me. I gave her a questioning look.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered. I was hesitant, since Thalia had a bit of a cold glint in her eyes. Rachel, who was already out of the car, gave the two of us a curious look. I waved my hand front and back, signalling her to go first. She shrugged and walked away. I looked back at Thalia.

"What's up?" I asked. She sighed and faced the front.

"I don't know how I feel about you fulfilling the plan of yours," she told me. I frowned. Why is she complaining now?

"What...are you talking about?"

She looked back to me.

"I feel like...you're going to hurt my cousin, maybe beyond more repair," she explained herself. I didn't quite understand why she would say that.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"I mean that I feel that Percy will get scarred, like very scarred." she paused for a little while. "I think that you will be scarred also." I was getting rather annoyed at Thalia.

"Are you telling me to stop my plan?" I asked, incredulous. "You're the one that started helping me with this plan in the first place! Don't bail on me now, Thalia!" I was getting panicky again. I couldn't lose Thalia. She was the one other person that would help me with this fully.

"I'm not bailing," she assured me. "But...I just want to tell you to get your priorities straight and think about what Percy might think about this." I was fuming at this point.

Thalia seriously didn't get this plan! I made it specifically to give Percy and/or Luke a taste of their own medicine. For years they had sex with girls and threw them away like trash, and I wasn't going to be one of them. I was going to make them pay, not only for my own personal benefit, but for the other girls as well.

I gave a little huff of annoyance.

"Seriously, Thal, do you not get what this plan is about?" I demanded. She looked pissed now also.

"Of course I do, Annabeth," she snapped. "But Percy is not the same boy that he was ever since he's been with you. I think he's going to forfeit the game for you." I just ignored her words.

"I don't want to fight with you about this Thalia," I practically begged her to not pick a fight with me. "Please, let me do this in peace." She gave a little sigh of resignation.

"Fine," she said, defeated.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"But I won't give up trying to get you to rethink about this Annabeth," she warned. That was at the least of my worries right now.

"Whatever," I replied and got out of the car. Thalia did too. As soon as we got out, the school bang rang. We gave each other a look and bolted into the school.

* * *

**A/N**

**Super short explanation chapter. I will post the new, longer, chapter soon. And it will be a little break from all the drama, and have Percabeth in it :)**

**See ya soon!**


	24. Shop 'till you drop

**Chapter 23: Shop 'till you drop**

It was lunchtime. I had just finished my last exam for the day, and I was ready to go home after eating lunch with Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Percy. All five of us were sitting at a table in the back.

"So, um, did you guys want to go...shopping with me after lunch?" I asked Rachel and Thalia, setting down my sandwich. Thalia dropped her fork (she was eating pasta) and Rachel's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Did I hear you say what I just heard you say?" Thalia asked me, incredulous. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Rachel continued eating her sandwich.

"I would love to go shopping with you, but I'm going to visit my Aunt Nelly after this," Rachel told me. I vaguely remembered Rachel telling me this. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't disappointed. Between Rachel, Thalia, and I, Rachel was the one with the most fashion sense. I looked over to Thalia. She shook her head.

"Jason and I are going to our dad's," she reminded me. Thalia's parents both divorced two years after Jason was born. Zeus Grace, Thalia's dad, had remarried within a year and moved to New Jersey.

Hera, Zeus's new wife, didn't really like Thalia and Jason, but she tolerated them.

I sighed and looked at the only option left.

Percy.

The same Seaweed Brain that had pasta hanging out of his mouth at the moment. I sighed and wiped the pasta sauce that was at the corner of his lip with a finger, and then wiped that finger on a napkin.

"Percy, can you go to the mall with me?" I pleaded, giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. He quickly slurped up the noodle and shrugged.

"I guess," he relented. "But only if you promise not to take so long." I beamed at him.

Thank the Lord that he doesn't know how long it takes girls to shop...

* * *

Percy and I were on our way to Kings Plaza Shopping Center. We listened to music on the way there, the two of us belting out to Queen's 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Finally, we arrived. I yanked the car door open and leaped out. Percy calmly walked out of the car and coolly walked towards the mall. I bounded to him and grabbed his hand, feeling affectionate for some reason. He gave me an amused look as I dragged him into the mall.

"I didn't know that you were the type of girl that loves to shop," he chuckled and as I walked into the mall with him. I shrugged.

"I'm usually not," I told him. "But...a girl can have her moments." We walked into Aritzia. I quickly went to the dress section. I looked through the rack of mediums (I know most people think I'm a small, but if you actually saw me in the mirror, you'd see that this body can NOT fit into a small) and kept searching for dresses. I found about ten dresses in total. Percy was just sitting near the change rooms, which I applauded him for. I showed him all the dresses. He gave me a little smile. I could tell it was forced, since that would mean that he would be trapped in his seat for the next hour or so. Percy reached into his pocket for his iPhone and started playing on it. I sighed and walked into the ladies change room.

The first dress was a royal blue coloured one. It went past my knees and ended at my ankles. It had small pleats in the bottom half. The bodice was covered in sparkly sequins. I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. I thought that it made me look fat. I looked at Percy.

"What do you think?"

He looked up from his iPhone and nodded in appreciation.

"Looks good," he complimented. I smiled and walked back inside, to see my other options.

* * *

If only I had known that dress shopping would take forever. I wasn't particularly enjoying changing in and out of dresses. I could tell that Percy was getting aggravated too, since his iPhone was slowly dying. I was trying to shorten things for him, but all the dresses weren't working for me.

All of Percy's comments on all the dresses were along the lines of "you look good, can we go now?".

I did know that we had literally been here for at least two hours and I was just getting more and more dresses every time I got a new pile to try on.

I believed that I tried on every dress in the entire store, when I eventually found the perfect one.

It was like on of those 'love-at-first-sight' moments. I was wandering around, just looking, when it called out to me. It was at the very back.

It was strapless, backless, and ended at the knees. The back side of the dress (the skirt part) was longer than the front. There were pleats in the skirt and the waist.

And, it was the perfect colour.

Grey.

I saw someone reaching for it, but I yanked it off the hanger and almost booked it to the change rooms. I looked behind, and, in a moment of immaturity, stuck my tongue out at the girl. She gave me the middle finger and I sped off, laughing like a maniac.

Percy gave me a weird look as I bolted into the change room and quickly changed into my dress. I walked out and stood at the mirror.

There was a different girl staring back at me. She was beautiful, with princess curls in her blonde hair. She had thick lashes framing her sparkling grey eyes.

It took me to realize that the girl in the mirror was me.

I tentatively smiled at my own image. Suddenly, Percy appeared behind me. He hugged me, staring at the image in the mirror.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I turned around and smiled at him.

We kissed.

I knew that the next time I wore this dress, the day would not have a happy ending like today.

* * *

**A/N**

**I just thought that this little chapter might lighten your spirits a bit, to prepare yourselves for the Winter Formal, which is the next chapter. So here's my plan for this story:**

**1) The Winter Formal thing might be split into two chapters.**

**2) Then I'll write the sort of aftermath of the "break-up" (maybe in both Annabeth and Percy's POVs)**

**3) An epilogue**

**4) If you guys want, I'll write a sequel**

**5) And if you guys still want, I'll make a separate story about Percy and Annabeth's dates and budding romance**

**So yeah, tell me in the reviews about the last two things!**

**Thanks to: Crousif, BeautifulMystery23, Just-a-clato-girl, MESamPepJZ, aslongaswe'retogether123, Merr, Guest(s), bookfreak101, Midnight4568, TeamValdezForever, percythepanda, allen r, PPP4eva, Lilith Jae, gondastyle, ElmoDaHorse, August1999, smilingforeverandever, WithMyDarkSide, PJOOF16, lileverlark, patchisminebitches, KittyKitKatChocoCat, DarkHairedHeroes, Natsirt2610, Hannibalrider, blackjack1709, Midnight Sparrow-Wings, amphridite207, Bobz1212, RedHeartConverse0526, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Thebluecookie, whackadoodle100, Athena's gray owl, SonOfErebus, Messiml, PurpleQueen981, thegreyeyedgirl, XxbethamphetaminexX, dreamchaser31lucky, KibaIno All The Way, MusicIsMyLife14, Captainforkz, authorofmanythings, Athena girl huntress, Kim3375, person, SilverLiningsGirl, GreenEggsAndHam, Iappletje, Andrew-son-of-Nike, DevMan, rashingkat, highlycoolperson1,Leafpelt159907 for reviewing/favouriting/following! You guys rock!**

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades: No. The rating will not be changed to M. Because:**

**1) I am not about to write a sex scene because**

**a) I am not old enough to have sex, nor do I want to have it at the moment**

**b) There is no way that I'm going to write a sex scene because that would mean...research on the subject *wrinkles face in disgust at the thought ***

**whackadoodle100: Annabeth thinks that she only likes Percy as a friend at this moment. Hope that clears things up!**

**KibaIno All The Way: Haha. I wish ;)**

**Please read the companion fic to this: Phase 1!**

**Please review/favourite/follow! It would really help me out a lot!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	25. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 23: Winter Wonderland**

Weeks had passed since the day I got my dress. My family had gone on a short two week vacation to Hawaii, and we were back just in time for school to start.

All I had to do was suffer one day of school and then I can finally complete the plan that I had made months ago.

Finally.

* * *

"Annabeth," Rachel said to me, while I was busy drying my hair with a towel. "Can I tell you something?" I stopped drying my hair and looked at her. She had an urgent look on her face. I nodded.

"I'm going to tell Luke about the baby."

I stared at her in shock.

"At the Winter Formal?" I asked. She nodded. Wow, that sort of sucks. I heard that Luke was going with Drew Tanaka, the school's super slut of the year. Boy, that was going to make things really awkward.

"What are you going to say?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I guess I'll just pull him aside and tell him," she replied.

"What are you going to do if Luke doesn't want anything to do with the baby?" If Luke seriously says that, I'll make sure that he'll never HAVE another baby.

Rachel shrugged again.

"I guess that I'll just raise this baby on my own," she told me. "I'm going to keep it." I smiled and patted her comfortingly on the back.

"I know. And you should."

She smiled at me, wiping the tears that were at the corners of her eyes away. I handed her the dress she had picked out with her Aunt Nellie a few weeks ago. It was a blue dress that was perfect for a two-month pregnant woman. It was blue and had a sweetheart neckline. There were a few pleats every where, and a thin piece of ribbon that separated her belly and her the chest. It ended a bit past her knees, about mid-calf. She was going to wear red flats with it.

Rachel took the dress from me and gave me a hug. It was sort of uncomfortable because of the baby bump in between us.

"Thank you so much for helping me," she whispered in my ear. I hugged her back.

"No problem."

We pulled away and Rachel wiped tears away again and sighed.

"Come on,"she said, pushing me into the bathroom. "Let's go do your makeup."

I was trapped in a chair in front of my bathroom mirror for an hour, while Rachel worked on me like her life-size Barbie doll.

"Hey guys, you here?" I heard Thalia call from downstairs.

"Yeah! We're in the bathroom!" Rachel yelled back, putting blush on my cheeks. I heard footsteps as Thalia headed up the stairs.

"What's up?" she asked, walking in the bathroom.

"Rachel is putting makeup on me," I informed her. She barked out a laugh.

"I see that," she laughed. I glared at her.

"Just wait 'till you're in my position."

Rachel chuckled and swiped eyeliner over my left eye.

"In all seriousness, Percy is going to _flip _once he sees you," Thalia told me. I smiled.

"Don't smile, Annabeth!" Rachel sighed. "I was just about to put lipstick on you!" I closed my mouth and set it in a line. Rachel slathered red lipstick over my lips.

"So, Rachel," I started saying as she put mascara on my eyelashes. "Are you going with Nico and Thalia?" She cleared her throat.

"No, actually," she said. "I'm going with Will Solace." My jaw dropped.

"Will Solace? Captain of the archery team?" I demanded. She nodded.

"Isn't he, like...asexual or whatever?" Thalia asked. Rachel and I looked at her as if she grew two heads.

"No! He's dating someone, but she goes to a different school," I told Thalia. Then I turned back to Rachel. "How did you get Will to take you?"

"His girlfriend couldn't go, and he really wanted to go, since everyone on sport teams must be there," Rachel explained. I vaguely remembered the announcement that Mr D made about the sport team captain or whatever must go to the Winter Formal.

"So you asked him?" Thalia asked. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, Annabeth, you're done," she told me. I stared at myself in the mirror. I had never really worn makeup before, except for weddings and funerals. This was a whole new me. My lashes were longer and it made my eyes look bigger. My lips looked more fuller and my cheeks warmer. I looked beautiful.

"Wow, Annie, you look good," Thalia complimented. I stood from the chair and smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said. Rachel turned me around to face her. She brushed some unwanted makeup away and nodded in approval.

"I did good," she complimented herself. I laughed and hugged her.

"Thanks for doing this, Rachel," I thanked her. She just smiled and practically pushed me out of the bathroom.

"You're welcome," she replied, leading me out. "Now, get your dress on while I put makeup on Thalia." Thalia had a horrified look on her face.

"No! NO!" she exclaimed as Rachel shut the door in my face.

"Thalia, suck it up, and let me put some foundation on you!" I heard Rachel exclaim for inside the bathroom.

"Stay away from me, woman!" Thalia replied. I chuckled at the two of them. I grabbed my dress from its place on my bed, and quickly stripped down to my underwear. I put the dress on carefully, and prayed to God that I didn't gain weight over the Christmas break. I straightened my dress and I looked at myself in the mirror.

It was basically the same feeling I got when I looked in the mirror at Aritzia. The feeling of 'who-is-that-pretty-girl-in-the-mirror?'. The makeup just enhanced that feeling. I was tempted to take a picture of myself, but Susan would probably take pictures after we're done.

"Annabeth, come here and look at Thalia!" Rachel called from the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and walked in. Thalia was sitting in the chair, arms crossed, and looking aggravated. Thalia was wearing pink blush and eye shadow, magenta lipstick, and mascara and eyeliner. She looked really pretty.

"Thalia, stop looking so cross," I scolded. "You look really good. Nico will fall more in love with you." She blushed a bit and stared more skeptically at herself in the mirror.

"Are you sure? I look a bit too girly," she criticized. Rachel gave an exasperated sigh.

"You _are _a girl! You should _look _like a girl tonight!" she nearly shouted. Thalia gave me a pleading look, asking me to persuade Rachel to take the makeup off of her. I shook my head.

"Listen, I'm lathered in makeup, so you have to be too."

Thalia gave one last pout and stood up.

"I'm going to get my dress from the car," she muttered and left. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She's such a child sometimes," she complained to me.

"I know how you feel," I told her. We shared a smile.

"I have to do your hair," Rachel said. I sat down in the chair without any complaints. She started to brush my hair and pull out all of the tangles in it. She grabbed a grey butterfly pin from the counter. Then, she pulled my front hair and pulled them behind, pinning it with the butterfly pin.

"There, perfect," she whispered. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was flowing past my bare shoulders and the dress hugged my body. My grey eyes were rimmed with thick lashes and the red lipstick covered my lips.

I never thought I would say this, but...

I looked sexy.

I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Hey, Annie, Percy's here!" Bobby called from downstairs. I stood up from the chair quickly and ran into my bedroom. I grabbed my grey high heels and ran down the stairs. I saw Percy waiting there, his back to me, at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped at the second-to-last step and put my heels on.

Percy was fiddling with his thumbs, and he hadn't even realized I was there. He was wearing a suit jacket and simple black jeans. I shrugged it off. I didn't expect Percy to wear suit pants anyways.

I cleared my throat, signalling my arrival.

He turned around, and his sea-green eyes widened. I smiled tentatively at him. I finished walking down the last two steps and found myself facing him.

He was wearing a simple white button up and a sea-green tie.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. I smiled at him, wider and more confidently this time.

"Thanks, you look handsome as well," I complimented him. He smiled at me also.

A flash of light.

I looked over at the direction the flash came from. Susan was holding a camera, my dad at her side.

"You guys look wonderful together," she told us with a smile. My dad nodded approvingly. I looked at Percy. We shared an amused look.

"We have to go," I told the two of them, grabbing Percy's arm and leading him towards the door. I grabbed my white cardigan and slipped it on. Percy opened the door for me and I walked out the door.

"Be home by ten!" my dad called after us. I waved back at Susan and my dad. Percy opened the car door for me and I slipped in, muttering a thank you.

We drove off to school in silence.

The end of this "relationship" was coming soon.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, this is the first part of the Winter Formal. I'm actually writing as I'm watching Pewdiepie :)**

**I will post the other chapters up soon, since I'm at home, sick, and super bored. **

**Thanks to: Rose-loves-Dimitri, Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades, Bobz1212, aslongaswe'retogether123, MESamPepJZ, PurpleQueen981, XxbethamphetaminexX, dreamchaser31lucky, Meghan Thalia Jackson, wisegirl, kinaboolovesanime, Captainforkz, Marichinocherry OtakusRule, MusicIsMyLife14, MexicanPr0digy, Guest(s), lara, August1999, PJOOF16, WithMyDarkSide, Athena's gray owl, whackadoodle100, PPP4eva, fantasy girl loves fantasy, BeautifulMystery23, allen r, ohmydemigods, TheLostRelic for reviewing/favouriting/following!**

**fantasy girl loves fantasy: If you mean that the dress shopping is unrealistic, my friend had actually found her prom dress this way. **

**Bobz1212: Annabeth likes Luke as a brother, just like in the books. Annabeth "like-likes" Percy, but she doesn't realize it. Hope it clears things up!**

**Next chapter will be posted soon!**

**Please read the companion fic to this: Phase 1**

**Please review/follow/favourite! It would really help me out a lot! **


	26. Goodbye

**Chapter 25: Goodbye**

An hour had passed since Percy and I arrived at the dance. We were having fun, talking with friends, and everything. We were drinking some punch, when Percy set his down, and grabbed my wrist.

"Do you want to go outside?" he asked me. I nodded, setting my punch down. He led me outside. I could tell that it was the perfect time to finish my plan.

He took me to the meadow that was behind the school. It was the one place where people weren't allowed to litter, and if you do, you have to pay a fine and clean up the litter.

Percy stopped there and pulled me close. We were swaying to the music we could hear floating from the school gymnasium. The snow was cleared in the meadow, but the air was a bit chilly. I shivered, since I left my cardigan (which was pretty thick) in the gym, with Rachel.

Percy noticed and let go of me, to take off his suit jacket. He wrapped the jacket around me.

"Thank you," I whispered. The jacket was still warm. He pulled me close to him again, and we resumed dancing.

"Annabeth, I have to tell you something," he said to me.

"Me too," I admitted. "But you can go first." He smiled and leaned in, so his lips were at my ear.

"I love you."

My eyes widened and I stopped dancing. He felt me pause and pulled away, frowning.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

_You can do this Annabeth. Just say it._

"Percy, I have something to tell you," I told him. He nodded, a frown on his face. I took a deep breath. _Now or never..._

"I don't love you."

His eyes widened.

"I've been playing with you," I confessed. "I never loved you, and all those kisses meant nothing. You see, I was upset with you and Luke for choosing me to be your target for the Games, so I decided to get revenge. I became friends with you and Luke, but I found that if I used Luke, it'd be too weird, because I've grown to love him like a brother. So I chose you. We became friends, and you broke up with Rachel. I found my chance, so I took it.

"Thalia had a hand in this too. She was in charge of making Luke fall in love with her. She was doing a good job, until she told me about her relationship with Nico. I felt bad for her, so I let her off. And since Rachel is now pregnant with Luke's baby, I decided to let her...distract Luke from pursuing me. She agreed.

"The plan was to become friends with you, make you fall in love with me, and then break-up with you. I played with you, and I'm sorry."

There were tears in Percy's eyes.

"I loved you, Annabeth," he whispered. "I still do. Please, tell me. What can I do to change your mind? I can give up the Game, forfeit to Luke, if that means that you will stay with me." I shook my head and took a step back.

"Sorry, Percy, there's nothing you can do to stop this," I told him. My voice was beginning to crack. Why am I so distraught over this? Isn't this what I'm supposed to do?

"Annabeth, please..." Percy pleaded, tears running down his face. "Don't...don't do this..." I started walking away.

"Goodbye, Percy."

I started walking away calmly. But as soon as I rounded the corner, I collapsed onto the floor, crying.

It felt as thought I left a piece of me behind, with Percy. I knew what this feeling was. I felt it when my mom passed away.

I was heartbroken.

I didn't know it before, but it was obvious now.

I had fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

And it was too late to asked for his forgiveness now.

I felt his jacket around my shoulders and wrapped it more tightly around me. The jacket even smelled like him still.

I took in his scent and felt the tears come even more.

I had ruined my own happiness.

I didn't know how long I had been there, sitting and crying. But eventually, Rachel found me. She had just walked outside, spotted me, and sat down next to me. She gave a sigh.

"Why are you crying?" she asked me. I sniffed and looked up at her.

"I just made a big mistake, Rachel," I blubbered. She opened her arms for a hug. I leaned into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around my quivering frame.

"It's going to be okay, Annabeth," she consoled me. "You'll find someone else." I took a small bit of comfort in her words. Humans are not made to love the same person forever, right? I would find another guy to get married, have kids, grow old, and die with.

For some strange reason, I didn't believe my own thoughts.

I pulled away from Rachel and wiped the tears off my face.

"How did it go with you and Luke?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"He says that he wants this child with me as well," she informed me. "He wants us to live together during college, since we are going to the same one. He told me that he loves me." I burst into tears again, remembering Percy's words.

"_I love you."_

Rachel wrapped her arms around me again.

"He told you that he loved you, didn't he?" she guessed. I nodded in her shoulder. She sighed and pulled me closer.

"Things will be fine, Annabeth."

I sniffed. She pulled away and gave me a gentle smile.

"Let's go inside," she suggested. I nodded. She helped me up and led me inside. Thalia spotted us as soon as we walked in.

"Annabeth?" Thalia exclaimed. "What happened to you?" I just started to sob again and gave Thalia a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"She made a mistake," Rachel explained to her. Thalia understood what she meant and held me closer.

"I'm so sorry, Annie," she whispered.

"I should've listened to you," I sobbed. She shushed me.

"Now, we are announcing the Ice Queen and King of Goode High!" Silena's voice said all around the gymnasium. I pulled away from Thalia and faced the small stage, where Silena was.

"I always wanted to be an Ice Queen at the Winter Formal dances," Rachel whispered to Thalia and I. All girls in Goode High were eligible to be chosen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you Ice King...Perseus Jackson!" Silena announced. There were cheers and clapping everywhere. I even clapped a little. I saw Percy walk up the stairs.

He seemed like his normal self, except for his eyes. His usually bright sea-green eyes were now a dull, dead green. He accepted the sceptre Silena handed him, and a gold crown was placed on his head. I raised the sceptre in the air, and everyone erupted into cheers.

"Now, Goode High, your Ice Queen..." Silena said dramtically. "Annabeth Chase!" I froze. Everyone's eyes were on me. Including Percy's pained eyes. I met them with sadness. Thalia and Rachel grabbed my arms and led me to the stage.

"Congratulations, Annabeth," Rachel whispered in my ear. I steeled myself and continued walked to the stage without Rachel and Thalia. I walked up the stairs and stood beside Percy, facing the front. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to meet them. Silena placed a white plastic tiara on my head and handed me a thin sceptre of my own.

"Here you are Goode High! Your Ice King and Queen!"

Cheers and applause erupted from the entire gymnasium.

I met Rachel's eyes in the crowd. I could see the tears in her eyes, and I could tell how much she wanted this.

"Wait," I croaked out. I cleared my throat. "WAIT!" Everyone quieted down. I took the crown off my head.

"I don't want this." I looked to Rachel. "I don't even deserve this, but there is someone who does. Rachel? Can you come here?" I saw Thalia push her forward. Rachel gave her a look before walking up the stairs to the stage. I placed the crown on her head and the sceptre in her hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Goode High, please congratulate your new Ice King and Queen!" I announced, stepping back.

The cheers and applause restarted and I climbed down the stairs and headed straight to where Thalia and Nico were standing.

"You did a good thing," Thalia whispered to me. I nodded.

"I know," I replied. "It's why I did it." I watched as Percy led Rachel down the stairs and they danced. I felt tears come to my eyes. Thalia noticed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" she asked. I nodded, wiping the tears away. She turned to Nico.

"I'll meet you at Starbucks later, I just need to take Annabeth home." Nico nodded and looked to me.

"Feel better, Annabeth," he said.

I gave him a watery smile.

"Thanks Nico."

Thalia led me towards the car. I climbed in.

I cried on the way home.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is the chapter we have all been dreading, isn't it? The "end" Percabeth. I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter :( So there are basically two more chapters to go, both of which alternates in both Percy and Annabeth's POVs. They are already written up, so I'll upload them in a few hours of so. See you then!**

**Thanks to: myhorseis1cute, yolcholl, KPtwistepghost, Captainforkz, whackadoodle100, milady, GreenDayLover306, Athena's gray owl, August1999, honeymello, Natsirt2610, Irfhanaz, PJOOF16, Rose-loves-Dimitri, Bobz1212, MusicIsMyLife14, kinaboolovesanime for reviewing/following/favouriting! You guys are the best!**

**August1999: I love Pewdie too!**

**Natsirt2610: BROFIST!**

**Please read the companion fic to this: Phase 1**

**Please review/favourite/follow! It would really help you out a lot!**

**Also tell me in the reviews if you want me to do another companion fic about Percy and Annabeth's dates that I kinda skipped over...**


	27. Missing HimHer

**Chapter 26: Missing Him/Her**

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been only a day since I broke up with Percy. Even though he's in some of my classes, we hardly ever talk to each other, or even acknowledge each other's presence. This was killing me on the inside. I knew I brought it on myself, but still...it felt like a knife was stabbed into my heart. I found myself delving into school, trying my hardest to get the best grades so I can go study architecture at a university. I already had one in mind. The Southern California Institute of Architecture. It was rather far away from New York, but it was the top university to go to for architecture in the world.

My dad and Susan are going to miss me, I know. But I decided that being far away from New York was the best plan.

Besides, I already sent my application letter in.

* * *

It's been months, and graduation was coming near. I was ready to graduate high school and leave Goode behind, possibly forever.

I remember what Percy told me he wanted to do. He wanted to become a marine biologist, or a history teacher. He always did have a strange love for water and blue things...

I have just graduated, and I believe that I saw Sally and Mr Blowfis (who's apparently dating Sally) there. They gave me smiles, even though I damaged Percy.

Speaking of a damaged Percy, it seemed like he was getting better. Lucky him.

He had started dating this girl, who I didn't want to know the name of, and apparently they were going to university together. I felt happy for him. I can't say much for me, though...

I graduated as the valedictorian, and apparently, my speech was a huge hit. Rachel told me that it was "better than Jessica's in 'Eclipse'". Whatever that meant...

* * *

I'm on the way to Southern California, going to uni. I have left New York, Goode High, The Red Games, Percy, Luke, Rachel, Thalia, etc. I've left my past life behind. Thalia had left to go try to get into forensics in London, while Rachel stayed in New York to study fashion. Nico left with Thalia for all I know of. Luke and Rachel were now living together in an apartment in New York. Rachel was due to have a baby girl in August, and I was sure to visit them. I wondered what university Percy and his new girlfriend went to though...

I had arrived on the campus and I started looking for the office when I bumped into someone. She had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Sorry!" I apologized for bumping into her. She laughed and waved it off.

"It's alright," she said. Then she looked me up and down, like she was analyzing me. "You're new here, right?" I nodded. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Lené. Lené Parmel. I arrived here a few weeks ago."

I shook her hand.

"I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth," she said. "What dorm are you in?" I checked the sheet of paper that was in my hand.

"Um...dorm building C, room 201," I told her.

"Hey, that's my dorm too!" she squealed excitedly. I smiled.

I could tell that this would be the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After Annabeth dumped me, I pratically slumped in my spot. Minutes later, Grover came out, probably to check on me. He found me just sitting there, in the meadow.

"Perce, what happened?" he asked me worriedly.

"Annabeth..." I answered. He knelt down to my size.

"What about Annabeth?" he asked.

"She...dumped me."

Grover was surprised.

"Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head. I sniffed, the tears were still falling down my face.

"Perce, get up," Grover said. I looked up at him pathetically. Grover, poor crippled Grover, pulled me up and practically carried me into the gym.

"Percy?" Nico asked as soon as we stepped into the gym. "Man, what happened to you? Where's your coat?" I remembered that Annabeth had it.

"Nico, I think that he doesn't want to talk to us," Grover mumbled to him. Nico shot him a questioning look.

"Why?" he asked.

"He just got dumped," Grover whispered. He thought that I couldn't hear him. But I was able to.

* * *

When they announced the Ice King and Queen, I was upset and happy at the same time. Upset that the Ice Queen had to be Annabeth, and happy that it was at the same time. I watched, brokenhearted, as Annabeth gave up her crown to Rachel. I watched her leave with a heavy heart as I danced with Rachel on the dance floor.

I knew at that moment, I would never forget Annabeth Chase.

* * *

I moved on, sort of, as the time went by and graduation drew near. I heard that Annabeth was chosen as valedictorian, and I was proud of her. I had found myself a new girlfriend. Her name was Krisha, and she was in my grade. The Games were forgotten when Annabeth dumped me and Luke found out he was going to have a child with Rachel. Luke and I were friends now. Our gangs have practically disappeared, and none of us were wreaking havoc in New York anymore.

But I still missed Annabeth, even with Krisha.

* * *

Krisha and I were both accepted into the University of South California, where I would study Marine Biology and Krisha would study Art. Apparently Annabeth was going to a high-class architecture university. I hoped she would be happy there. The wound that Annabeth gave me was getting healed bit by bit because of Krisha.

If only I had known that it would not last.

* * *

A week after graduation, I found out that Krisha was engaged to another man, an arranged marriage which her parents forced her into. I found that letting Krisha go wasn't as hard as it was letting Annabeth go.

I wish that, in South California, I would find a good girl, and fall in love. Get a good job, get married, have a kid, etc.

I needed to have a new life.

I needed to be reborn.

* * *

I arrived on the campus of the University of Southern California. I was walking aimlessly around campus, searching for my dorm.

"Um, excuse me," a voice said behind me. I turned around. It was a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Uh yeah," I replied. "I just need to find my dorm." He smiled kindly at me.

"What's the number?"

"Um..." I checked. "Dorm building C, number 201."

"That's my dorm!" the stranger exclaimed. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Derek. Derek Parmel." I shook his hand.

"Percy. Percy Jackson."

We walked together to our dorm room.

This was going to be the beginning of an amazing friendship.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I've decided that there WILL be a sequel that will actually have more Percabeth in it, since there is no "masterplan" that Annabeth has pull out or whatever. One more chapter to go! And I know a few of you guys are hating me right now, but I promise things will get better soon:)**

**Also, I've decided to put "flashback moments" in the sequel that tell about Percy and Annabeth's "dates" that were not included in this story. Happy? **

**Thanks to: BeautfulMystery23, PJOOF16, allen r, Irfhanaz, Blackwolfy, Natsirt2610, MusicIsMyLife14, Jade-Queen of Fantasy, aslongaswe'retogether123, dakota845, Bobz1212, Guest(s), Leafpelt159907, WisdomGoddessAthenae for reviewing!**

**I'll upload the epilogue right after this, just so you get a glimpse of what you should expect in the sequel. **

**Please read the companion fic to this: Phase 1**

**Please review/follow/favourite it would really help out a lot!**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been three weeks into the first semester of Uni, and it had been as stressful as ever. At least Lené was in all of my classes, so we could study together.

"Hey Annabeth," she said to me one day during study hall. "Later, do you want to have dinner with my brother?" I looked at her questioningly from my laptop, which I was writing an essay on.

"Um...why?" I asked. She just realized what she had said. She chuckled awkwardly.

"Not like _that_ you silly goose," she giggled. "My twin brother, Derek, and I just wanted to meet the other's friends. So, we're bringing our friends to dinner at the Cheesecake Factory."

"So, since I'm your _only _friend, you want me to come?" I clarified. She nodded. I sighed. If I didn't have a lot of homework...

"I guess," I replied. She squealed and started clapping her hands together.

"Yay!"

If only I knew what was waiting for me at the Cheesecake Factory...

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Uni has been as tough as ever, and sometimes, it made me wish I was back in high school. But only sometimes.

"Yo, Perce," Derek said as he walked into our dorm room. "I'm having dinner with my sister at the Cheesecake Factory, you wanna come?" I raised an eyebrow. Usually brothers are glad that they're rid of their sisters.

"Sure," I replied. "Who else is coming?" He shrugged.

"You, me, my sister, and one of her friends," he told me. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

When I arrived at the Cheesecake Factory and saw who was there, I wished that I asked for more information.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I wore a nice grey t-shirt and jean shorts with grey flip-flops to the Cheesecake Factory. In the taxi, Lené was blabbing to me about her twin brother, Derek. She really hero worships him. We walked into the Cheesecake Factory, her talking my ear off. Apparently, she had spotted her brother as we walked through the door, since she waved and basically screamed "Derek!"

I saw...basically a guy version of Lené. He had the same hair colour and eye colour. They were almost the same height (5'10) also. Except Derek seemed to be an inch taller.

"Derek, this is my friend, Annabeth," Lené introduced. "Annabeth, this is my twin, Derek." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," I said. Derek nodded and stepped aside to introduce the man behind him.

"Lené, this is my friend, Percy. Percy, this is my sis, Lené."

The man behind him was indeed Perseus Jackson.

The old feelings came rushing back, but I could only think one thing.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As Derek moved aside, I saw one person, the one person who I thought would never have to see again.

Annabeth Chase.

I loved her, hated her, missed her. All those feelings I felt for her flooded back into my body.

_What the hell is she doing here?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's the last chapter for this fic! I would like to thank all of you that stuck with with me from day 1! **

**I will post a new chapter for this fic as sort of an acknowledgement thinger. **

**Also, I'm going to have a contest for the title of the sequel fic that you should expect to be up on at least Thursday afternoon. Best title will be the title of that fic!**

**Be sure to check out Phase 1, which is the companion fic!**

**Also, please review/favourite/follow! It would really help me out a lot!**


	29. Thank You

**Thank you**

Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone who read this story, especially if you stuck with me since day one (my cousin, who I wrote this story for, didn't XP). But anyways I wanted to take this time and show/write my appriciation for you guys. I mean, I started this story in around mid-January, right? Well almost exactly a month later, this story has had over 44,000 views, 493 reviews, 214 followers, and 144 favourites. WOW! And I have an important announcement thingy at the end of the chapter about the sequel to this fic!

So I would like to say thank you to the following people:

**Reviewers:**

~ Guests

~ novadaughterofnyx

~ PurpleQueen981

~ Jade-Queen of Fantasy

~ PPP4eva

~ lileverlark

~ Lilith Jae

~ fantasy girl loves fantasy

~ ElmoDaHorse

~ KabraPotterJackson

~ Athena's gray owl

~ Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades

~ PJOOF16

~ si-fi-lover22

~ vball17girl

~ Thiswasmade4me

~ GracieLou12

~ I am Alice Cullen

~ With My Dark Side

~ The Cookie Monsta

~ Irfhanaz

~ kinaboolovesanime

~ stagemaniac

~ AtlantaJackson95

~ Rose-loves-Dimitri

~ Leafpelt159907

~ JamieAnimeLover

~ BeautifulMystery23

~ bookworm2609

~ figuresk8ergirl3

~ MusicIsMyLife14

~ Apeni

~ Meg Jackson

~ Bobz1212

~ aslongaswe'retogether123

~ allen r

~ Blackwolfy

~ Natsirt2610

~ milady

~ GreenDayLover306

~ dakota845

~ WisdomGoddessAthenae

~ Captainforkz

~ whackadoodle100

~ August1999

~ honeymello

~ lara

~ wisegirl

~ MexicanPr0digy

~ Marichinocherry OtakusRule

~ Meghan Thalia Jackson

~ dreamchaser31lucky

~ XxbethamphetaminexX

~ MESamPepJZ

~ Merr

~ gondastyle

~ bookfreaklol

~ Midnight4568

~ TeamValdezForever

~ myvalentinehasagun

~ smilingforeverandever

~ thegreyeyedgirl

~ person

~ GreeEggsAndHam

~ Thebluecookie

~ SonOfErebus

~ Messiml

~ KibaIno All The Way

~ authorofmanythings

~ Athena girl huntress

~ Kim3375

~ SilverLiningsGirl

~ Child of Athens

~ Penguinas

~ i'mwuvvable02

~ Lieutenants of Artemis

~ L1berty0rD3 4 th

~ lovinbooks10

~ teamseth15

~ NotsoSugarQueen

~ Artemis-gurl

~ trivia101

~ megameghamango

~luv2write12234

~ chica-sabia-nabepi11

~ Goddess of fear

~ Johnwisne

~ whatdoesntkillumakesustronge r

~ .1

~ kendylousoshi

~ KayCee

~ Sunsetblvd13

~ AshleyDaughterofApollo

~ KatieElizabethGrace

~ jill

~ Luna

~ Lala

~ cantwaittillfall

~ la bella nunez

~ Alittlebitdifferent

~ Style Gangnam

~ festus-nuggets

~ Codex

~ Aariya

~ Book3

~ gabisamore

~ NeonHedgehog

~ i.

~ fanficrulz1

~ ChildoftheHunt36

~ BuckerooBlondie

~ MashPotatoeSquishBanana

~ THALICO

~ Crisscolferklaine

~ BetaStar11

~ Hahahaha8D

~ AwkwardGems

~ SARH here

~ Katie

~ wisegirl210

~ hambakhachana

~ ImmaNerd98

~ April

~ somebody

~ hsw99

~ Boomboomshark8

~ SARAH D P

~ lemonlimeee

~ Luna082

~ PoseidonGirl23

~ Anonymous

~ Abby Wilson

~ chey1235

~ MushuThePowerful

~ Lifeisgreat1537

**Favoritesrs:**

~ Alittlebitdifferent

~ Amy's Mischievous Little Owl

~ Andrew-son-of-Nike

~ Angelwings178

~ Artemis-gurl

~ AshleyDaughterofApollo

~ Asturias4

~ AthenaOwl10

~ August1999

~ AwkwardGems

~ BakedBread

~ BeautifulMystery23

~ BetaStar11

~ Blackwolfy

~ Boomboomshark8

~Burningrose194

~ COOKIES D

~ ChaptersGirl

~ Child of Athens

~ ChildoftheHunt36

~ Crisscolferklaine

~ Crummywriter

~ DaughterofHades2pt0

~ Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin

~ DeziRayDaughterOfApollo

~ DuctTapePegasus

~ ElmoDaHorse

~ Eternity Rising

~ Flaming Blaze

~ FullyAwesomeMinecrafter

~ Hannibalrider

~ I am Alice Cullen

~ Irfhanaz

~ Jade-Queen of Fantasy

~ Johnwisne

~ Just-a-clato-girl

~ KPtwistepghost

~ KabraPotterJackson

~ KatieElizabethGrace

~ Kim3375

~ Leafpelt159907

~ Lilith Jae

~ Lord Of Sky

~ M3ll0J3ll0

~ MESamPepJZ

~ Marichinocherry OtakusRule

~ McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on

~ Meghan Thalia Jackson

~ Midnight Sparrow-Wings

~ Mrs. SeaweedBrain5

~ MyselfxYourself

~ MysteriousWaysOfLife

~ NeonHedgehog

~ NotsoSugarQueen

~ Ontril86

~ PJOOF16

~ PPP4eva

~ PercabethIsEternity

~ PercabethJacksonLover101

~ PercabethAndAntiThalico

~ Percabethinthestars

~ Poseidon's Favorites Girl

~ PureAwesummness101

~ PurpleQueen981

~ Rachel Di Angelo

~ RedHeartConverse0526

~ RennaPiper

~ SMILEit'sjaelyn

~ SailorMoonAddict

~ SilvermoonLove

~ Son of Erebus god of shadows

~ Spudie10

~ Storylover888

~ StreakyStarr

~ SummerParadise2013

~ TeamValdezForever

~ ThaliaAndNicoForEver

~ ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

~ The Cookie Monsta

~ The Cornish Pixies

~ TheWall1706

~ The other Daughter of Athena

~ Thepowersss

~ Thiswasmade4me

~ True marauder by heart

~ WithMyDarkSide

~ WorldOfIzzy

~ Xeon50

~ XxbethamphetaminexX

~ alandlct

~ arielchai

~ aslongaswe'retogether123

~ bookfreaklol

~ bookhugs

~ bookworm2609

~ cantwaittillfall

~ chaos007

~ chica-sabia-nabepi11

~ daughter-of-zues

~ dudeman1973

~ ecemcan33

~ festus-nuggets

~ figuresk8ergirl13

~ hb15

~ hermione-piper magical warrior

~ highlycoolperson1

~ honeymello

~ hsw99

~ iampercyjackson'swife

~ jce99

~ .1

~ kgirlma

~ kinaboolovesanime

~ laoibhseferry

~ leiras

~ lovinbooks10

~ luv2write12234

~ megameghamango

~ mraz45

~ myhorseis1cute

~ nomduplume4

~ patchisminebitches

~ percabeth8

~ percyjason

~ percy lover123456789

~ playingstupid

~ pongochic2

~ potterblacklupin-4ever

~ rashingkat

~ rockingflower101

~ si-fi-lover22

~ simplyhamideh

~ smilingforeverandever

~ soccerlover91

~ stagamaniac

~ trio-of-friends

~ vantwin

~ vball17girl

~ veryfunny

~ whatdoesntkillumakesustronge r

~ xXTezzaXx

~ xxPurpleStarsxx

**Followers:**

~ 20Aphrodite11

~ 120420yyl

~ Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades

~ Alittlebitdifferent

~ Amy's Mischievous Little Owl

~ Andrew-son-of-Nike

~ Apeni

~ Artemis-gurl

~ Artistpeace

~ Ash Rocks Fly

~ AshleyDaughterofApollo

~ Asturias4

~ Athena's gray owl

~ Athena girl huntress

~ AtlantaJackson95

~ August1999

~ AwkwardGems

~ BeautifulMystery23

~ Blackwolfy

~ Bluewater7

~ Bobz1212

~ Book3

~ Bookluver132

~ BuckerooBlondie

~ Call me Mimi

~ ChaptersGirl

~ Child of Athens

~ ChildoftheHunt36

~ Corky04

~ Creamoe

~ Crisscolferklaine

~ Crousif

~ DarkHairedHeroes

~ DaughterofHades2pt0

~ Demigod-Madrigal-Slytherin

~ DevMan

~ DeziRayDaughterOfApollo

~ DoveMusic

~ DuctTapePegasus

~ Dusk-R

~ ElmoDaHorse

~ Eternity Rising

~ Feline Pawprint

~ FlamingBlaze

~ Frosty117

~ GinnyArtemisSirius'Daughter

~ Goddess of fear

~ GracieLou12

~ HG and PJO 4ever

~ Hamytimee13

~ Hannibalrider

~ Happygirl207

~ Hotness-and-Music

~ I am Alice Cullen

~ I am God 11

~ ImmaNerd98

~ Irfhanaz

~ Jade-Queen of Fantasy

~ JamieAnimeLover

~ Jmjump

~ Johnwisne

~ JokeOfTheDay

~ Just-a-clato-girl

~ KabraPotterJackson

~ KatieElizabethGrace

~ KibaIno All The Way

~ Kim3375

~ KittyKitKatChocoCat

~ L1berty0rd 34 th

~ Leafpelt159907

~ Lexie Daughter of Athena

~ Lilith Jae

~ Lord Of Sky

~ Lydsg98

~ MashPotatoeSquishBanana

~ McKennaSuaveDaughterofPoseid on

~ MegJackson

~ Meghan Thalia Jackson

~ Meghanromeara

~ Merry Harkness

~ Messiml

~ Midnight4568

~ Midnight Sparrow-Wings

~ MoonVixen96

~ Moon knight rulz

~ Mrs. SeaweedBrain5

~ Muffin Russell

~ MushuThePowerful

~ MusicIsMyLife14

~ Naguse

~ Natsirt2610

~ NeonHedgehog

~ NotsoSugarQueen

~ PJOOF16

~ PPP4eva

~ Penguinas

~ PercabethIsEternity

~ PercabethJacksonLover101

~ Percabeth lover 28

~ Percylia22

~ Pilantly Virtuous

~ Poseidon's Favorite Daughter

~ Poseidon's Favorite Girl

~ Poseidonsfavdaughter

~ PureAwesummness101

~ PurpleQueen981

~ Rachel Di Angelo

~ Rachel Elizabeth dare317

~ Rasberry

~ RennaPiper

~ Rose-loves-Dimitri

~ SMILEit'sjaelyn

~ Scaket

~ Shandia99

~ SilverLiningsGirl

~ SilvermoonLove

~ SonOfErebus

~ Son of Erebus god of Shadows

~ Sophie6132

~ SummerParadise2013

~ Summer Skye 2012

~ Summer may last forever

~ SummieBee567

~ Sunsetblvd13

~ SuperWriterGal

~ TeamValdezForever

~ ThaliaAndNicoForEver

~ ThatSuperHotSexyBookWorm

~ The Cookie Monsta

~ The Cornish Pixies

~ The Girl of the Moon

~ TheLostRelic

~ Thiswasmade4me

~ Twelve13

~ WisdomGoddessAthenae

~ WritingCats

~ Xeon50

~ XxbethamphetaminexX

~ alandlct

~ allen r

~ amphridite207

~ annabeth the wise girl

~ arielchai

~ aslongaswe'retogether123

~ audrey199

~ authorofmanythings

~ avrilparamore78

~ blackjack1709

~ bookfreaklol

~ bookhugs

~ bookworm2609

~ cantbetamed5656

~ cantwaittillfall

~ cherrypie98

~ crystal96429

~ cupcakeluver111

~ dakota845

~ darkprincess254

~ daughter-of-zues

~ dreamscholar

~ dudeman1973

~ ecemcan33

~ fantasy girl loves fantasy

~ festus-nuggets

~ figuresk8ergirl13

~ gabz1197

~ highlycoolperson1

~ hilameoded

~ honeymello

~ hsw99

~ iampercyjackson'swife

~ iloveebooks1234

~ kgirlma

~ kinaboolovesanime

~ kittykat123456

~ la bella nunez

~ leiras

~ lennygoat

~ lightgirl346

~ lileverlark

~ lisawu7880

~ lovetoread1410

~ lovinbooks10

~ luv2write12234

~ megameghamango

~ mlmary57

~ mraz45

~ myhorseis1cute

~ mysterysolvers1

~ mythologyfreaks88

~ ohmydemigods

~ olympusgirl12

~ . .27

~ p4d

~ percabeth1234

~ percyjason

~ playingstupid

~ sashashana

~ sd1957

~ si-fi-lover22

~ siddhuawesome2632

~ silvershadowrebel

~ smilingforeverandever

~ sniddunc

~ soccerlover91

~ starr101

~ striker477

~ trio-of-friends

~ vantwin

~ vball17girl

~ whackadoodle100

~ xbloomxx

~ xxPurpleStarsxx

Thanks again to all those people!

Now, about the sequel...

As you guys know, I'm having a contest on the sequel title. So yeah, tell me through the reviews what idea you had and why, or just PM me the same thing.

Contest closes tommorow at exactly...4:00.

Approximately an hour or so after that, I'll make the story and put in the first chapter :)))

So here's a draft summary I came up with to help you guys come up with a title:

**Percy and Annabeth are in South California, going to different colleges. Both are trying to forget the other and what happened in high school. But when they befriend two people, who happen to be twins, and they end up meeting again, what will they do? Will they work things out and get back together? Or will any relationship, romantic or otherwise, be out of the question?**

So there's the summary guys! Enter in your title suggestions!

Also, be sure to read the companion fic to this (if you are wanting to read more of my writing): Phase 1

See you guys (?) in the sequel!

~ hatersgonnahate104


	30. Sequel

**Sequel is up! It's called 'Second Chances Do Make A Difference' ! **

**See ya there!**

**~ hatersgonnahate104**


End file.
